Lucy? is that you?
by ToxicWolffang
Summary: On a mission with team Natsu, Lucy gets kidnapped. Only this time, No one was able to save her. "You are a weakling, Lucy Heartfillia!" "I am strong. I am strong" "LUUUUCY!" "How could you do this to me, L***?" "I should've been there for blondie."
1. 1

The usual day in Fairy Tail was now gloomy. No one was laughing. No one was smiling or Fighting. People were just staring at the ground. All the towns people questioned their behavior. 'Lucy...i'm sorry..i failed' A pink haired mage thought sorrowfully. The only people who feel guilty about Lucy were Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy.

"Natsu..." Happy whispered flying lowly near Natsu's head. Natsu was staring at the ground. Tears fell from his eyes down his cheekbone, and landed on the floor. Little dark circles littered around Natsu on the floor. His tears of sorrow stained the floor. "Lucy...im sorry" Natsu whispered. Slamming his hand on the table he walked away. Leaving a big dent in the wall, and a broken table. "Natsu!" Shouted Erza. She was about to run after him but a huge hand stopped her. "Master! Let me-" Erza stopped talking when she saw the look on Makarovs face. "L-Let him be..." Makarov said. His hand going back to the original size.

????????

"Where is it?" A male voice shouted. A feminine chuckle could be herd. "I don't know" A female voice said. "Tell me!" The male voice shouted.The female screamed in pain as she felt on her back. "I DON'T KNOW!" The women shouted. She was kneeling on the ground. Her hair covering her face. Chains held her arms and legs to the ground. "Tell me where the Soul seer is!" The man shouted. He whipped her. She flinched every time the whip hit her back. "Tell me where the Soul Seer is!" He whipped her over and over on her back. "Tell me, Lucy Heartfillia!" He shouted. The girl looked up. She had brown eyes with shinning golden hair. HE held up her keys. "

OH Snap! So that women is actually lucy!? But what happend on the mission? Why is fairy tail sad when lucy is alive?


	2. 2

Lucy looked at her team mates. Ever since She had joned Fairy Tail Lucy felt that she has got a new family. Even though she has been there for only 2 years. Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts when Natsu ran up the team. "I found a job for us!" Natsu shouted waving his arms in the air. Erza nodded taking a bit out of her cake. Lucy smiled at Natsu. "What's the mission?" Lucy ask with a tilt of her head. A small blush made its way onto Natsu's cheeks. "Sure Luce!" Natsu gave Lucy the paper.

' _Help A dark guild has raided my town every week taking all the money from me and my town people! The dark guilds name is Goreum Stoturem. (gore-um Sto-tor-e-um) Please help us! Reward 1,000,000 jewls.'_

Lucys eyes widen when she saw the reward. "One million jewls!?" Lucy screeched. She had put her hands on her cheeks. Money signs where in her eyes. "I can pay my rent!" Lucy mumbled out in lala land. Erza stood up. Her scarlet hair swayed as she walked away. "Go and pack. Meet up at the train station in 20 minutes." Erza said briefly. Lucy stood up, blonde hair tied up in pigtails, swayed widley from her standing up so fast. "I'm going to pack up! See you then!" Lucy said waving slightly as she walked out the guild hall. Lucy held out a key, chanting. "Open gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" A small puff of light blue smoke, revealing a small snow like man shaking. "Hey plue! Want to walk with me home?" Lucy ask her little spirit. "PUN!" Plue stuck up his hand (?) and nodded his head. Lucy hummed softly walking home. It sounded so beautiful yet so sad. Lucy looked up her brown eyes meeting her orange and brown two story house. Lucy smiles sfotly at her little spirit. "See you later plue" Lucy said waving her key as plue disappeared. She walked up to her home, unlocking the door. A soft clicking sound notified Lucy that her door was unlocked. She walked up the stairs her boots clicking on the ground each step she took. Lucy made it up to her floor seeing her clean home. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw her pink suite case. Lucy started to pack up some clothes for the mission. Feeling the soft clothes against her hands as she put them in her suite case. Not wanting to waste time, lucy called out Virgo. "Open gate of themaiden! Virgo" Lucy summoned Virgo. Virgo had on a maids dress and chains around her arms and legs. Virgo tilted her head. "Punishment Princess?" Virgo questioned. Her chains making a sound every time they hit each other. Lucy sweat dropped face palming. "No. Virgo. Can you hold my suite case in the Celestial world?" Lucy ask her celestial spirit, while holding up her pink suite case. "Yes princess. Punishment?" Virgo said. Mischievousness made its way into her eyes. "No punishment" Lucy huffed. She hated it when Virgo ask for punishment. Virgo left with a puff of smoke surrounding her.

Lucy walked out of her house running into the landlady. She looked at lucy, practically glaring at her. "Your rent is due in a week! You need to pay rent to me or you out!" The landlady snapped at Lucy. Lucy fearing her landlady, nodded and said. "Yes ma'am! I will!" Landlady nodded, she swiftly walked into her house. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Lucy speed walked all the way to the train station. On the way to the train station Lucy had a feeling something bad was going to happened. Her gut was telling her to go hiome and forget the mission. As always Lucy was the first one to arrive at the train station. Lucy sat at one of the benches at the train station waiting for Natsu, Happy, Erza and Grey. She pulled out a book called. 'Celestial mages magic.' (made up) "Yo Luce" Grey said walking up to her. Startled by Grey appearing she automatically threw the book at Grey. Grey felt pain flare up in his face. Lucy gasp when she saw who it was. In a second lucy was up and apologizing to him. "Oh mavis Grey! You scared me! Im so sorry I didn't mean to throw the book at you" Grey gave Lucy a small smile "It's fine Luce" Grey said sitting down next to her. Lucy giggled softly see Grey had no clothes on. Grey handed her the book. He crossed his arms leaning back on the benches. "Thanks Grey. Oh and your clothes" Lucy said seeing him take off his socks. Grey stopped when Lucy told him his clothes were gone. Looking don he saw that he indeed had only boxers on. "Damn it! Where are my clothes?!" Grey shouted standing up. He started to look around for his clothes, only to see Lucy folding them up. Lucy put down the clothes not noticing Grey watching her.

' _Man Luce looks so beauti- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! This is your teammate Grey get hold of your self.'_ Grey thought to himself. Slapping his cheeks. Lucy heard someone hitting someone. Her brown eyes held confusion, Grey was a blushing mess with a hand print on his face. "Grey?" Lucy questioned. She was concerned for her teammate. "Are you ok? Why did you slap yourself?" Lucy ask. She tenderly put her hand over his cheek. It felt warm underneath Lucy hand. ' _For a Ice make mage it sure felt warm' Lucy_ thought to her self, giggling softly. Grey looked into Lucy's warm chocolate brown eyes. "Y-Yeah i'm fine. Thanks Luce" Grey stuttered. He mentally slapped himself. ' _stop stuttering.'_ Grey thought to himself. Lucy gave Grey a bright smile that can light up any ones day. "No problem Grey" Just as she finished that last word, Lucy could hear Natsu from a mile away. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted throwing his hands in the air. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted. His blue paw in the air. Lucy giggled at their actions. (i am noticing lucy is giggling a lot...1040 words)

Natsu groaned and moaned about getting on the train. Grey rolled his eyes. "Natsu. Shut up or we'll miss our train." Grey shouted at Natsu. They both hot into each others face. Shouting at one and another.Natsu's hands lit on fire showing that they were about to fight. "Boys!" Erza said calmly yet terrifying. Even Lucy shivered. Natsu's arm went around Greys shoulder while Greys arm went around Natsu's shoulder. "We're best friends right Natsu?" Grey questioned. They bother had scared smiles on their face and sweat dripped down from their faces. "Aye sir!" Natsu said. Lucy giggled _at the two acting like best friends. 'Even though they don't act like they are best friends they are'_ Lucy thought to her self, smiling at the thought.

The sound of squealing brought Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy stood up with happy in her arms. Her blonde hair swaying in the soft wind. "The train is here guys!" Lucy said at her three other team mates.

 **So what yall think? A short (BUT LOOONG) Chapter of them leaving. Why does Lucy feel something bad is going to happen? Do you think something bad is going to happen? Well stay tuned for the next chapter!...man I sound like a T.V show person.**


	3. 3

? pov

A women sat on the ground. The corner of her lips curved upward. Forimg her lips into a grin. "Now," The women said breaking the very tense scilence. "Tell me, Weakling, were is the Soul Seer?" The women ask. In front of her was another women. Both of her arms were chained up on the wall, while her feet were were chained to ther ground. She couldn't move anywhere no matter how hard she tried. Her blonde hair hanging in front of her face. Blood covered her back and arms. Wounds littered all over her body. From head to toe. The chained women let out a sigh. She had wanted to give up hope for her family coming to get her. She wanted to give up. "I-I...Don't...know" Her voice croaked out. She had not gotten any water for days. All she wanted was to go home lay oin her bed and sleep. The women grinned showing her teeth. "You know who it is. So why won't you tell me where he is" The women sneered out. The chained women laughed dryly. "You...say...h-he's...in...g-g-guild...No...matter what...I...Wouldnt tell...you" The chained wommen croaked out. Her voice kept cracking, disapperading then coming back. She had not gotten any water for days. All she wanted was to go home lay in her bed and sleep. The women grinned showing her teeth. "You know who it is. So why won't you tell me where he is" The women sneered out. The chained women laughed dryly. "You...say...h-he's...in...g-g-guild...No...matter what...I...Wouldnt tell...you" The chained women spat out. She lifted her head up glaring into the women who kidnapped her. Her choclate brown eyes glaring into the glowing yellow eyes of her enemy. "Hmmm. So you wouldn't tell me who it was even if i did this?" The women sneered out. She pulled out a golden key. It had waves at the top. The blonde women chocolate brown eyes widen in fear. Not in fear for herself, but in fear of her companions. "Oh~" The women smirked. "How aout this." THe women started. She paced in front of the chained blonde. She waved the key in her face. "You tell me who is the Soul Seer" The women demanded. She didn't know what to day. Tell her who the Soul Seer is and save her keys or Tell her that she didn't know and risk her keys. The blonde didn't want to hurt her friends. _'Do it Hime-sama protect the Soul Seer'_ Virgo's voice rang out in the blonde head. "I don't Fucking now wh o the fucking Soul Seer is!" The blonde shouted in anger. In her mind she really didn't know who the Soul Seer is. It can be anyone. "Fine!" The women spat. She bent the key. In the blondes mind a scream could be hear. A scream in pain. The blonde flinched. The end of the keys almost touched. Almost a complete circle. The women smiled in satafaction. She saw the way the blonde flinch. "Awe" She said mockingly. "Is the poor wittle weakling sad?" She mocked. She held the key out to Lucy (We all know its lucy by now. If not...sorry.) Lucy had tears in her eyes. The pain of her friends screams echoed in her mind. Lucy could barly see anything. All that was in her vision was tears and blood. "When...I get out...you're...DEAD!" Lucy shouted at her kidnapper. The women smirked opening the door. Her pitch black hair tied up in a pony tail. "We will se Lucy Heartfillia. The weakling" She said closing the metal door. Lucy pulled at her chaines. It rubbed against her wrist and ankles, making them raw and bleed. "Im sorry..." Lucy whispered as the darkness surrouneding her consumed her.

* * *

 **eh eh! What ya think? Who is the soul seer? What is the soul seer? Will lucy get out? How did lucy get kidnapped?**  
 **And i am going to answer some of these questions in the next chapter.**


	4. 4

Lucy stretched her limbs as she stood out side of the train. The three hour train ride, with Natsu groaning in moaning for the last hour. Lucy had gotten annoyed with Natsu. Lucy had gone as for as asking Erza to hit him again, to make him pass out. Lucy let out air she didn't know she had held in. "Oh land i missed you soo much!" Natsu shouted as he got off the train, kissing the ground. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes stared at Natsu in disgust. "Get up Natsu!" Lucy had shouted at him. A lot of people were staring at the group. Mostly at Natsu. Happy flew above Natsu. Grey saw Lucy staring at Natsu in disgust. For some reason Lucy had looked so beautiful to him. It was bothering him so bad.  
Natsu got off the ground staring at Lucy. Lucy put her hand on her hip glaring playfully at Natsu. Natsu saw Lucy's hair sway when she put her pale hand on her hip. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled slightly as she playfully glared at him. "Sorry Luce!  
Natsu said as his cheeks redden.  
Lucy saw a blush appear on his cheeks. Lucy tilted her head to the side. Some blonde hair fell in her face. "Natsu?" Lucy said softly, "Are you ok? Your face is red" Lucy said putting hand on Natsu cheeks.

* * *

Off to the side Grey and Erza saw the interaction between them. "They would make a good couple. Right Grey?" Erza said nudging Grey in his ribs. Grey was glaring wholes into Natsu's head. _'Why is he getting Lucy's attention!'_ Grey thought angrily. His hands clenched into a fist wanting to punch Natsu. Erza had her arms across her chest. Her brown eyes watched her teammates interact with each other. Natsu blushing at Lucy (A/N Instead of putting Lucy i almost put Nastu...) Grey glaring at Natsu, Which wasn't unusual, but it was with actual hatred. Erza nodded to her self. _'That will end bad. Natsu and Grey trying to win Lucy heart. Unless..._ ' Erza looked over at the three. Her eyes scanning all of them. _'They don't realized that they like her.'_ Erza thought. She narrowed her eyes at the three. "Come on! We have a mission to do!" Erza shouted at the three. Erza dragged her big luggage behind her.  
Lucy smiled softly. She followed behind Erza. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted his wings disappeared when he landed on Natsu shoulder. "Come on Natsu! You can beat up some people" Lucy said trying to cheer up Natsu. Natsu smiled brightly showing his sharp K9 teeth. "OH YEAh! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted. He started to run off a small trail of smoke followed him. Lucy sweat dropped. "That didn't mean run ahead!" Lucy tried to shout. She sighed. "Sorry Grey, Erza" Lucy spoke looking up only to meet with empty spots. When she looked to where Natsu ran Lucy saw Erza pulling her luggage behind her, and Grey running with them. "Awe man. Why did they have to run?" Lucy whined. 'They didn't even go to the mayors office.' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy exhaled. Lucy walked up to the house that was listed on the mission sheet. Lucy knocked on the door. Usually when you knock on the door it takes a few seconds but when Lucy knocked on the door, It was answered immediately. Lucy was suspicious about it. The women that answered the door, she had on a black dress with a white bow on, black gloves that went up to her elbows. Small little bows were at the end of the gloves, Her brown hair was tied up into a bun, a white ribbon held it up, her green eye held no emotion. Lucy was nervous, way beyond nervous. "Hello" The women said. Her voice sounded so void, no emotion of any kind. She sounded like a robot. "What can I help you with?" She said. Not ask. Just said. Lucy didn't want to look at her in the eyes. She felt so scared, never in her whole life has Lucy seen anyone with out any emotion at all. Sure Lucy had seen her father lose some emotion but he still showed some emotion (Like anger.) While the lady in front of her hand none what so ever. "I'm here for the job you sent out. My team went ahead." Lucy said, she had wanted to bitterly add, 'yeah more like left me behind'  
The women stepped aside. Lucy did not want to go inside of their house. "This way" She said walking down a hall.  
As Lucy walked down the hallway she saw a lot of painting. Each one having a family in it. Mother, Father and a child. There was never more than three people in a painting. As she past one painting she saw The women smiling holding her child, Her smile brighten the whole painting. The man stood next to the women (Who i assumed was his wife.) He hand her hand in his a small smile was on his face. While the child looked just like her mother. Pitch black hair with green eyes. A small smile on her face. She looked like the women that was leading her to the mayor.  
"Here we are. My father is in there" She said. Lucy knocked on the door. Waiting for some one on the other side to say something. "Come in" It was a males voice. Lucy opened the door. A creaking sound was heard making Lucy flinch. At the desk sat a man with spiky Black hair with brown eyes, he has sharp cheek bones, a small pointy nose, big ears,and had on a suite on. "Hello. You must be Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfillia." The man said. He motioned to the empty seat. "Please. Sit." He added. Lucy sat down in the seat. She crossed her leg over the other, trying to be professional. "So what exactly does the members of the Guild do?" Lucy questioned. She needed to know what magic they used to defeat them. _'Unless Natsu, Grey Happy, and Erza have defeated them.'_ Lucy thought sweat dropping. The man narrowed his eyes at Lucy, While she was to busy with her thoughts to notice that. "Well," The man started. Lucy looked at the emotionless man. "I've seen one of them use fire make magic and Acid magic." He said. Lucy nodded. _'Acid and Fire magic. Natsu can take on that magic. While Grey and Erza can take on the Acid mage.'_ Lucy thought out the plan. The man suddenly had a huge grin on his face. Not a happy grin, but a psychotic grin on his face. "I see your teammates decided to leave you behind." Lucy stood up, she put on a fake smile on her face. "Thank you for telling me the information." Lucy said trying to leave. SHe put her hand on the door. Twisting the door nob only for her to here a click. Someone had locked the door on the other side. "I am afraid you're not leaving Miss Lucy Heartfillia" The man said. Lucy turned around putting her hand on her hip to grab her keys only to feel nothing. Lucy's brown eyes widen in shock. 'This was all planned out!' Lucy thought frantically. She tried to open the door once again. The man chuckled. "Good luck with that" He said. Lucy turned around to see the man holding out his hand. A green glow surounded his hand. "Have a nice dream. Weakling" He said. The green mist flew into lucy face. She was out like a night.

* * *

Who should lucy be with. they HAVE to be on the list below.

Natsu  
Grey  
Bixlow  
Freed  
Laxus  
Natsu and Grey  
Natsu and Bixlsow  
Natsu andLaxus  
Grey and Bixlsow  
Grey and Laxus  
Bixlslow and freed  
Bixslow and Laxus  
Freed and Grey  
Grey and Freed  
Laxus and Freed

 _OR_

 _Natsu, Grey, Laxus_  
 _Freed, Bixslow, laxus_  
 _Natsu bixslow, freed_


	5. 5

Pain flared in her cheeks. Her brown eyes shot open. Looking around widely, she saw the man that had knocked her out. "Wake up Bitch!" The man shouted at Lucy. She glared at the man. "Why did yo do this!?" Lucy questioned. She tried to launched herself at him but failed to do so. Lucy's eyes traveled to her arms. Chains covered her wrists, Her eyes traveled even lower to her legs. Chains covered her ankles. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The man laugh ran gout in the dark room. "Haha! I'll tell you why." He said. Lucy looked around trying to find a way out. To her left was a bared window. Was too small for Lucy to try to fit through. Then there was a metal door behind him. He seemed to notice Lucy looking around. "The only way out is through that door." He chuckled folding his hands behind his back. "And if you do." His eyes darkened slightly. "You will be punished." He started to pace in front of Lucy. Lucy watched his every movement. Trying to analyze him. "You see Lucy Heartfillia. YOU'RE the celestial maiden." He said. Lucy wanted to make a sarcastic remark about how she is a celestial mage. "What we are trying to do is summon the Celestial Soul Seer. We use your celestial magic to get him or her to come here" The man said with a huge smirk on his face. "And you DIE!" He giggled like a maniac. (Well he is one...) Lucy vision started to get blurry. She blinked a few time to get rid of her tears. Lucy was not going to show any kind of weakness. "You're such a weakling! But just strong enough to get the Soul Seer to come here." He said. The man stopped right in front of Lucy. He bent down to her level. Getting right in front of her face. His hand caressed her chin, forcing her to look in to his eyes. Lucy tried to yank her head away from his grasp. "Stop struggling Bitch!" He whisper shouted at Lucy. She glared at him. "I will never stop!" Lucy paused for a moment. "Even if it kills me!" Lucy added. He let go of her smooth chin. "That is if we don't kill you first" He said. The man left the room, slamming the metal door. Loud clicking came from the other side. Showing it was locked from the outside. Lucy started to the at the chains. Her wrist and ankles started to bleed. The red fluid dripped down her arms down the side of her stomach and on to the floor. Little droplets of blood surrounded Lucy.

* * *

Natsu kicked open the guild doors. There was no one inside. Dust flew up in the air signifying that no one had been in there. Behind Nastu stood Erza and Gray. "What the hell!? Where are the guild members!?" Natsu shouted his fist lighting on fire. Gray looked around, in the far corner of the room, something shiny stood out. Grey walked over there trying to figure out what it was. He took in a breath and exhaled out. Dust flying up in the air. It was a visor. Gray picked it up looking at it. "Erza! You might want to see this." Gray called out. Erza walked over to where Gray was, ignoring Natsu as he threw a fit about no fighting anyone. Erza eyes widen in shock as she picked up what was underneath the visor. "NATSU! HAPPY! We have to leave!" Erza shouted at Natsu. Noticing how serious she was, He and Happy followed (A/N and Gray) Erza. They walked up to a magic car (A/N is that what its called?)  
Erza hooked it up on to her. "Erza What's going on?" Happy ask. Happy was sitting in the back of the magic car. Natsu was sitting up in the corner, his face had gone green from motion sickness. Gray sat across from him, arms crossed over his bare chest. Erza glared off in the distance. She put more magic power in to the car making it go slightly faster. Her hand turned white as she gripped tighter on the handle. "Gray had found a visor but underneath of it was a lot of pictures of Lucy." Erza said. Her memory went back to the pictures she saw.  
One of them was Lucy at the age of 7 she was out side with a pink notebook in her hand behind her was a doll. It had brown wavy hair blue eyes, a small blush in her cheeks, blue and white bow, and red shoes.

Another picture was when Loke hugged Lucy before he became a celestial spirit. She had a shocked look on her face.

There were so many other pictures. Some of when Lucy was just a kid to her joining Fairy Tail and this day.  
"Where is Lushee?" Happy ask looking at Gray. He glared holes into the car door. "When Natsu ran off we followed, but I don't think Lucy did" Grey mumbled. "This was all an set up" Erza said realizing that the mayor had intended. The vision around started to falter and started to shift in to something else. "An illusion" Erza whispered. The town was dark and grey. Trees where dead, this town was dead. No life was to be found. "Natsu Gray Happy! This town is an illusion. Nothing is real!" Erza said to her teammates. Gray saw everything change from a bright lively town to a dark and non-lively town. "We need to tell master" Grey said.


	6. 6

Master Makarov eyes widen when Team Natsu broke down the guild hall doors. They looked exhausted. Dark bags under their eyes, dirty hair. "My children, What happened?" Makarov ask. He looked over the children. Noticing a certain blonde haired celestial mage. "Where is Lucy?" Makarov ask once again. Gray glared at the ground. Natsu's hands clenched in to a fist. Erza step forward. "It was a set up. The whole mission." Erza started off. By now the guild had gone quite, "A set up?" Makarov said. He started to rub his mustache. "Did you happen to see who took Lucy?" Makarov ask looking at his children. Erza looked down in shame. "No master. Natsu ran off to fight and we ran after him. I thought Lucy had followed us." Erza said. She bowed, her red hair falling her face. "It is my fault. I should have not ran off with out checking to see if Lucy followed us." Erza said. Master Makarov nodded. "It is fine my child. But for now." Makarov paused thinking of a plan to get one of his children back. "For now we must go to that town you were at. Look for any kind of clues to where Lucy might be." Makarov said. He pointed to Natsu. "The only people who are going is Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and Erza. The rest will stay here until they get back." Makarov said. Other guild members started to cry out in protest. A tick mark appeared on Makarovs face. "SHUT UP!" Immediately everyone clamped their mouth shut. Makarov stood on the second floor railing. "You are group one. You have 3 days to come back. If you don't find Lucy that fine!-" Natsu slammed his head on the table next to him. Breaking it in half. "IT'S NOT FINE IF WE DON'T COME BACK WITH LUCY!" Natsu shouted. His hand were on fire from his magic. "WE WILL FIND LUCY NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu shouted walking out of the guild hall. His body was tense. you could literally feel Nat's body heat from a yard away. Makarov shook his head sadly.  
"As i was saying it is fine if you don't find Lucy. The next group will go looking for her. Group 1, as i said, is Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Erza. Group 2 is Levy, Mira-Jane, Elfman, and Bixslow. The final group is Freed, Cana, Juvia and Lissana" Makarov said. He looked at all of his children. Makarov eyes swooped over every single on if his children. "If your name was not called then you can take a job near the place she went missing. Each group has 3 day to look for Lucy. And on the Fourth day you MUST be back at the guild. If not I will come get you my self!" Makarov said with a stern look to all the children.  
Most nodded but some were hesitant. Erza looked at the door. "Gajeel Laxus Wendy" Erza said with sternness. "We're going to get Natsu and show you were we...lost Lucy" Erza said. Her red hair following her movements. The three dragons slayers followed behind Erza. Wendy's petite frame was hidden behind two (oh good I'm fan-Girling over this) huge men. One had blonde spiky hair, grey eyes that could make any girl melt. A scar covered his right eye. It was in a shape of a lightning bolt. Fit for his magic. A tight purple shirt that showed off his huge muscles. Brown jeans that hung on his hips. A black coat with grey outlining hung on over his shoulders. Next to the man was another man. He had jet black long spiky hair. Red piercing eyes that started in to you soul. Piercings were where his eyes brows were supposed to be, and on his noses and right below his mouth. A brown bandanna held some on he jet black hair. A green shirt on with tan pants. A black coat covered his arms, it went down to his legs. On his hands were finger less gloves. . He had muscles like the blonde man but no as buff. "Mister Laxus?" Wendy's small voice spoke up from behind the hunks of men. Laxus gave a nod of recognizing the girl speaking. "Do you think we'll find Lucy-nii?" Wendy questioned tilting her head to the side just a bit. Her pigtails fell to the left side of her face. Laxus crossed his arms across his chest. Grunting a bit before he spoke. "I don't know." Laxus shook his head.

* * *

 **So that was juciy...wasn't it? I'll admit...Laxus and Gajeel...are like my favorite Dragon Slayers. Ah i got off track...Hope you liked this chapter! :P With school staring soon, the updates might be slower but still i will update as much as i can!**


	7. 7

Lucy groaned feeling pain all over her body. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision back. When Lucy tried to move her hands to her face, she felt her arms not able to move. She heard a click sound. A bright light shined in her face, Blinding her temporarily. "Well its seems the little bitch is awake" A male voice rang out in the room. When the lights dimmed, Lucy saw that she was no longer in the boxed up metal room. Now she was in a wide open room. IT looked like a lab. Insted of the cealing closed off, it was wide open. There was glass windows, Lucy could see the stars. ' _Night time'_ Lucy thought sadly. She hadn't see the stars scince she was captured. Tears started to blur her vison. _'I'm sorry...'_ Lucy thought apologizing. A few more men came in. All wearing white lab coats. 'What are they going to do?' Lucy thought to herself. They all started to surround Lucy. "Should we make her be asleep during the procedure? Sir?" A male ask staying next to her. He had black hair with matching eyes. Lucy started to struggle against the chains. "Sir!" Male #1 shouted. The man that had spoken to her stared at Lucy. They made eye contact. "No. Keep her awake." The male spoke, still staring at Lucy. "If you even think about trying to move." The man paused. His blue eyes glaring in to Lucy's brown eyes. "I will make your life a living hell" He added. "S-Sir..." Man #2 stuttered. "What!?" The man snapped. Before man #2 could respond.A women voice spoke for him. "Now now Brice" the women said. She stepped down the stairs. She had long slinder tan legs. A black dress the stopped around her mid thighs. The dress showed her curves. She to also had on a white lab coat. Brice glared at the women. "Shut up Red!" Brice shouted. The women, Red, smiled at him. The smile was not friendly. It was more like 'Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you' smile. Brice turned to stare at Lucy. "Now get her preped for the Transfusions" Red ordered. Immediately, the men (and Brice) started to hook Lucy up with machines. They poked and prodded at her. Lucy tried to fight back but when she did, the other men held her down. Red started to wash around her right eye with a cloth cleaning it up. "So you're Lucy Heartfilia?" Red question with this sneer. Lucy didn't say a word she held her breath and hope this is all just a horrible horrible nightmare. But sadly she knew this was not just a nightmare, it was reality. Something that she cannot change but Lucy can not give up hope. Lucy will always think of her nakamana. ' _Natsu... Erza... Grey... Wendy... Happy... Master... Evergreen... Elfman... Mira-Jane... Gajeel... Pantherlily... Carla... Everyone will always be in my life no matter what.'_ Lucy thought while she close their eyes. She heard a squeaking noise. Lucy open her brown eyes she saw a man bringing a cart over, with two Lacrima balls. Lucy's eyes widen and panic she knew what they were going to do they were going to implant the Lacrima in her body. She didn't know how her body was going to react. Was it her body going to accept it? Or was it going to reject it and kill her? "Hold her down" Red ordered. Man #1 pushed down on her legs. Man #3 pushed on her shoulders. "Hold her head still" Red added. Man #6 put his heads on the side of her head. Holding her in place. Red smirked at her. "Now weakling this will only hurt a bit" Red laughed. "Just kidding! It's going to hurt! A lot!" Red laughed out like a maniac. Brice joined her. When they stopped laughing. Red put on some gloves. "Hold this bitch still" Red ordered. She held the Lacrima in her hand. "Do you know what this is?" Red questioned Lucy. Lucy didn't answer. She kept her mouth closed and didn't say a word. Red didn't seem to like the way she was action. "We'll change that" Brice mumble, knowing what Red was thinking. "You're going to pay the price for this" Red sneered out. She put the Lacrima right above Lucy's eye. "it should fit." Red mumbled. She turned to Brice. "Make a cut on her eye for the Lacrima to fit in." Red ordered at Brice. It seemed like Red was the boss around here. Always ordering the men around. Brice stood to the left of Lucy. He had a scalpel in his hand. He put the tip of it under neath lucy's eye. He pushed down and slid it across the surface of her skin. Lucy started to thrash. Blood started to get in to her eyes, making her vision red and blurry. "Keep her still damn it!" Brice shouted. The men gripped on Lucy even more. Her thrashing ceased. Brice sighed and continued to cut Lucy. It was a sideways cross. Blood started to drip down the side of her face. Lucy could hear her heart beat in her ear. Red walked back over with the same Lacrima in her hand. "Hold her still" Red ordered the men. She Put the Lacrima up to the opening under her eye. Red grinned like the maniac she is. Lucy saw as the Lacrima got closer, until it was touching her. Red pushed the Lacrima in the opening. Lucy withered in pain. Trying not to scream. Lucy didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain. Lucy felt pain in her eye. Her vision in her right eye had stars in it. She saw the celestial stars. Then in her other eye black dots danced around. Dakrness consumed her. Falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So what do ya'll think? Getting more info on the people who took Lucy.**


	8. 8

_Previously..._

 _"Hold her still" Red ordered the men. She Put the Lacrima up to the opening under her eye. Red grinned like the maniac she is. Lucy saw as the Lacrima got closer, until it was touching her. Red pushed the Lacrima in the opening. Lucy withered in pain. Trying not to scream. Lucy didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain. Lucy felt pain in her eye. Her vision in her right eye had stars in it. She saw the celestial stars. Then in her other eye black dots danced around. Dakrness consumed her. Falling in a deep sleep._

NOW

Lucy open her eye. Half of her vision was black. Darkness. Lucy brought her hand up to her face. Her rough hand met with the dried up blood. 'Oh man...This really hurts' Lucy thought clenching her hand. Lucy looked around. There was no chains. Only metal dummies. Lucy heard a static sound then a voice speak. "This is your training room." Lucy looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "You will use your magic and push your limits." Lucy's eye landed on a magic speaker in the corner of the room. Lucy started to get angry. "Why the fuck should i listen to you!?" Lucy shouted both of her hand clenched in a fist. Lucy fell to the ground. "If you misbehave then this happens." The person said. Lucy huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "How would i train? I don't have my keys" Lucy grumbled. Lucy herd a chuckle come from the magic speaker. "Shut up weakling and listen." Lucy closed her mouth not wanting to be shocked again. "We gave you more Celestial Magic. You should be thanking us!" The man shouted. It sounded like Brice. Lucy didn't want to say anything, afraid she might say the wrong thing and get shocked. it seemed like her mouth was doing the opposite. "More Celestial Magic. How can I train when I don't what Celestial spells?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to smack her self. ' _Why would i say that?!'_ Lucy thought to herself. They didn't answer. Instead some one came in the training room and tossed Lucy a book. "Some pages are blank. You can write on them." The man said walking out. Lucy sat down on the ground. _'If any of them tried to hurt any of my family they will pay'_ Lucy thought to her self. Her hand squeezed the book. Her eyes landed on the book that they gave them. Lucy ran her fingers over the book cover. It was blue with Golden design all over it. In the middle was a golden star. Under neath it the golden star was some other kind of language. the letters blurred for a second. The words started to go in to place. Celestial spell. Lucy looked at the book in shock. She didn't feel any kind of magic coming from the book. So why did the words rearrange themselves? Lucy opened the book. A bright light filled her vision.

Natsu stood by the place Lucy was supposedly taken. The town that they were in was no longer lovely. It was dark and gloomy. All the trees were withered and black. Natsu took a breath in through his nose. A faint smell of strawberry lingered where he stood. Behind him stood 4 other people three doing the same thing as Natsu. "I can smell Lucy-san. Its faint though" the small petite Dragon slayer said. She looked up at the older ones. Wendy is going to find her no matter what. Erza had her arms crossed over her chest. "Follow it" Erza said, more like ordered. Natsu was in the front followed by Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza. Natsu came to a stop. Natsu looked around. Sniffing. He was trying to pick up her scent. "It just stop" Natsu growled out. His eye turning in to slits. Natsu got on his hands and knees sniffing the ground. "You're no going to pick up her scent, Salamander." Gajeel spoke. His red eyes met Natsu's onyx slits. "I will find Luce!" Natsu growled out. Gajeel took a step forward. Standing up to Natsu. "Look Natsu" This took everyone by surprise. Gajeel never called Natsu by his name. "I can't pick up BunnyGirl's scent at all. It ends here." Gajeel said. His red eyes started to look around the area they were in. "It means that who ever took BunnyGirl, has magic" Gajeel added. Wendy step up next to Gajeel. She put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I want to bring Lucy-nii-san back too, Natsu-san. Gajeel-san is right." Wendy said. Her eyebrows creased together. "If who ever has Lucy-nii-san has magic then we need to regroup and tell Master. we can bring more people with us and then we Will find Lucy-nii-san" Wendy spoke. She sounded so confident. natsu looked at Laxus then Erza. Erza nodded her red hair swaying in the movement. "I agree with Wendy. We need to tell master immediately." Erza said looking at all of them sternly. Natsu stayed on the ground for a few minutes. 'Luce...i'm sorry i couldn't protect you' Natsu thought, his fist clenching. "fine" Natsu spat out. He didn't mean to be mean. Lucy was his bestfriend, his partner. He wasn't going to give up and move on like he did with lissanna.


	9. 9

_Previously..._

 _'Luce...i'm sorry i couldn't protect you' Natsu thought, his fist clenching. "fine" Natsu spat out. He didn't mean to be mean. Lucy was his bestfriend, his partner. He wasn't going to give up and move on like he did with lissanna._

NOW

Blinking, she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the dark room with training dummies, she was in a bright colorful room. Looking around, Lucy saw cases and cased filled with books. Walking up to the bookcase, she ran her fingers over the books binding. 'Celestial Mages' 'Celestial Spells' 'Celestial Keys' Lucy looked at all the book shelves. This places was about Celestial magic and mages. "What is this place?" Lucy whispered to her self. Lucy smiled brightly. "I haven't see you smile like that since you were take, Lucy-San" A voice said from behind her. Lucy whipped around. Throwing her hands up, ready to fight anyone or anything. Her eyes landed on a dragon. It had scales that shined every time it moved. It was covered in golden scales. Her underbelly was a pale peach color. Lucy looked up at the Dragon. Her eyes were a bright blue color. Lucy still had her fist up. "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'm not here to hurt you" The dragon said. "How do I know you are lieing?" Lucy questioned. The dragon let out what sounded like a chuckle. It brought its head close to Lucy's face. "Look Lucy-san," The dragon started. "I am inside of you. When those people put the Lacrima in you. They put me in you to" The dragon said. Her arms fell down to her sides. "Can you help me?" Lucy ask. The dragon stood up. Spreading is wings. "Of course I will. Climb on my back. Im taking you to a field." The dragon said. Lucy jumped on her back. Carefully, Lucy tried to not hurt her. "I have questions" Lucy stated. The dragon flew in the air. There was no roof. As the dragon flew to a clearing, Lucy enjoyed the air in her face. "Flying feels good Lucy-san?" The dragon said. Lucy put her hands up in the air. "This is Awesome! I see why Natsu talks about this so much!" Lucy shouted. Her mood soured when she thought about Natsu. 'The guild! oh they must be so worried for me.' Lucy thought looking at the dragons scales. "We're here" The dragons said. The field was empty. Just grass swaying with the winds music. There was no sun out just the moon and the shining stars. Lucy looked around in awe and amazement. "Wow!" Lucy said. "Just! wow!" Lucy added. The dragon gently and motherly put down. "Thank you!" Lucy jumped around. Laughing and smiling. Time seemed to slow down. Lucy spun around. Her arms stretched out. She saw everything. Every detail on the grass. Lucy stopped spinning when she saw someone who thought was dead. "Mom~" Lucy voiced echoed in the space. Layla looked up at her daughter. "i won't be here for long. YOU are strong! YOU are beautiful! Don't let them anyone tell you other wise!~" Layla shouted at her daughter. Her voice echoing. Lucy started to see time speed up. "My time is up." Layla started. "I love you my sweet little sunshine. I am always watching over you" Layla said. The word you echoed. "Mom!~" Lucy said. her voice speeding. up. Lucy's hair fell down. Time at its's normal speed. Lucy stared at the spot that her mother once was. Lucy turned and faced The dragon. "I am Lucy! The daughter of Layla and Jude Hearfillia. Member of Fairy Tail! I am not weak! I will escape their hold!" The dragon gave Lucy a grin. "I'm Star the celestial Dragon" Star said. she got close to Lucy face. "Are you ready to train?" Star ask. Lucy put her hand in the air. "As Natsu would say 'I'm all Fired up!" Lucy quoted.


	10. 10

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _"I am Lucy! The daughter of Layla and Jude Hearfillia. Member of Fairy Tail! I am not weak! I will escape their hold!" The dragon gave Lucy a grin. "I'm Star the celestial Dragon" Star said. she got close to Lucy face. "Are you ready to train?" Star ask. Lucy put her hand in the air. "As Natsu would say 'I'm all Fired up!" Lucy quoted._

 ** _NOW_**

Makarov watched all his children. When he had announced that you can look for Lucy while on missions, hell broke loose. A lot of guild members took missions. Levy took one near the town Lucy was 'kidnapped'. Lifting the cup up to his mouth. A thought came to mind. 'This guild needs you Lucy.' Makarov thought. 'You're the light of Fairy Tail'

Lucy punched the boulder breaking it in half. "Good job Luce" Star praised. Star saw Lucy rise above. She became more powerful. Physically and Mentally. Lucy turned smiling at her. "You have grown. It is time for you to go" Star said sadly. She would never get to see Lucy, her little shining star again. Lucy felt her face frown. "W-What?" Lucy stuttered. She felt like it was loosing her mother all over again. Well she is. "You can't stay here forever." Star started. "You need to go back to Fairy Tail." Star added. Lucy nodded somley. "how do i leave?" Lucy mumbled. she was hugging Star. Well. she was hugging Stars neck. "Just think of the cell you where in. Close your eyes and count down from 5." Star spoke, trying not to cry. Lucy closer her eyes. "5.." Lucy said. Her hands clenched in "4..." to fist trying no to show weakness in front of Star. "3..." Her voice wavered. Thinking of the cell that she was. in "2..." Cracked walls, ripped paper, chains and the metal door. " i love you Lucy. Always will" was the last thing Lucy hear from star. She opened her eyes. Looking around, She was still in the same place she was when Lucy fainted. 'I see you finally awoken' The static voice of the magic voice bx rang out in the room. 'You've been out for quite a while' The voice added. Lucy stood up. Her legs wobbly. She put her hand on the cracked wall. ' _If the wall is cracked then...'_ Lucy's thought started to come up with plans. "Can you give me my keys?" Lucy croaked out. Her mouth dry, smacking her mouth she tried to get saliva. The person never answered. Her ears picking large and heavily armed footsteps. Someone was coming. Clicks came from the door before it squeaked open. The door opened showing a women. She looked like the kind of girl the women hated. She was an adult but, so young that she still had the exuberance of youth. Her muscle definition was perfect and she walked with the confidence of someone a decade older. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty. In her hand, something shined. Lucy eyes lit up. Happy to see her keys yet again. "Half a year" The women sad before walking out. Lucy held the keys close to her heart. Feeling the warmth of them. "I am getting out today." She whispered. Her head snapped up to the crack in the wall. Her and lighted up, a golden flame appeared. She reeled her arm back. Lucy threw her arm forward at the wall. Her fist met with the wall. At first nothing happen. A gust of wind made her hair wildly sway. The wall shattered. Pieces of rocks fell to the ground. she pushed through. Her mind dead set on getting out.

THIS IS A LINE

Natsu grabbed a mission. He has been on mission after mission, trying to get Lucy back. Hell the whole guild has been trying to get Lucy back. It been half a year. Half the guild gave up. The only people who haven't gave up is Natus, Happy, Erza, Makarov, Levy and Mira-Jane. Even Grey gave up. He thought that Lucy would want to live his life in happiness, not devote their lives to finding Lucy. Even though in his heart a part of him missed her.

Seeing that Natsu had just got done with a mission, Makarov's hand grew, Grabbing Natsu's flailing body. "Natsu! You will stay at home Get something to eat! Get some rest!" Makarov snapped at him. Natsu body enlightened with Fire. His body practically shaking with anger. "I WILL NOT!" Natsu growled out. "Give up looking on LUCE. Like SOME OF YOU DID!" Natsu's words sounded like a dragons roar. Makarov dropped him. His hand burnt. "Yes. Some may have given up. They came to terms of Lucy not coming back." Makarov whispered tears started to roll down his face. "You are not they only one who lost something. Natsu. I lost a child" Makarov said. Natsu looked down at the ground. "I...I KNOW she is alive...I WONT give up...I will NEVER give up" Natsu said taking the paper and walking out the guild hall.

UP on the second floor there was four people. Three men and one girl. "Freed" The male said. The blonde haired lightning dragon slayer drank the rest of his beer. Music blaring from his soundpods. A Male with long green hair shot up standing by Laxus side. "Yes?" He questioned. "Grab a mission." Laxus grumbled. They needed to go on a mission, It's been a while since they went on a mission. The women huffed. "Only a true fairy can be successful" She said., fanning herself.Freed walked back from the S-Class board. "I found us a mission Laxus-Sama" Freed said. He handed him the paper. Glazing over it slightly. 'hmmm... Monsters...Salma Tex Town...1,000,000 Jewels.' Laxus thought. He grunted. He stood up. His cape swaying work his movement. "Tell Gramps where we're going. Meet up in 30 minutes at the train station" Laxus grumbled out. Swiftly he walked out the guild, his feet making no sound as he walked. Bixslow stuck out his tongue. "I like it when it's quite. But I also miss the fights" Bixslow side. His babies hovering over his head. "Fights!" They repeated.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _'hmmm... Monsters...Salma Tex Town...1,000,000 Jewels.' Laxus thought. He grunted. He stood up. His cape swaying work his movement. "Tell Gramps where we're going. Meet up in 30 minutes at the train station" Laxus grumbled out. Swiftly he walked out the guild, his feet making no sound as he walked. Bixslow stuck out his tongue. "I like it when it's quite. But I also miss the fights" Bixslow side. His babies hovering over his head. "Fights!" They repeated._

 ** _NOW_**

"This place looks dead" Evergreen huffed out. "Isn't this town close by to where cosplayer was taken?" Bixslow said ignoring Evergreens complaint. "Yes. The town where Lucy-san was taken is actually not that far from us" Freed said. Laxus stopped suddenly. Everyone was on high alert. Freed pulled out his sword. Evergreen and Bixslow had their magic ready. "What is it Laxus-sama?" Freed questioned his role model. (Fraxus anyone?) Laxus' grey eyes swooped the area. The smell of something metallic with a hint of strawberry. It was so quite you could hear anything. A soft muffled cry made it's way to Laxus' ears. Taking off, The other three ran behind him. "Laxus-sama! What is happening?" Freed questioned picking up his speed. Evergreen huffed. She had almost tripped over a tree root, trying to catch up with the others. "Slow down! I can't run in this forest" Evergreen complained. Bixslow waved his hands. "You're fine!" His babies copied his words, laughing at her. As Laxus ran, the metallic smell was clear. Blood. And lots of it.

* * *

Summoning all her strength, Lucy pushed her up. Someone had to at least hear the wall crumbling. Lifting up her hand, a key shined. "Open gate of the lion...Leo" Lucy whispered. Her throat killing her. Lucy's pale arm fell back to the ground. There stood a man. His hair wild like a mane, and black buttoned up tuxedo. His face held happiness and anger. "Lucy..." Leo whispered. He looked over at Lucy. Blood and Dirt covered her body. "Get...me out" Lucy managed to say. Foot steps ran down the hall. Leo bent down picking up Lucy, Bridle style. "I have you Lucy" Leo whipsered. He took off running, Lucy in his arms. "Stop the expriment! Kill her accomplits!" A man shouted. His arm outsteatched, pointing to the retreating figures. Leo pushed his limit. Dust followed after Leo. Lucy felt her eye lid feel heavy. 'So tired...i want to sleep' Lucy blinked slowly. Her body disagreeing with her mind. Her eyes slowly closed. Drifting off in to a deep sleep. Her body exhausted. "Hey! Stay Awake Lucy!" Leo Shouted. His face held worry. Lucy could hear Leo's voice fading out, echoing in her mind. "Lucy!..."

* * *

"Is that who i think it is!" Evergreen almost shouted. "It is" Laxus grunted out. Freed ran over to Lucy. Checking her wounds out. The other three following, not far behind. Freed knelled down next to her body. Checking to see if she was...dead. "She's alive, Barely though" Freed spoke seriously. "Laxus" Freed paused looking up at his leader. "I know you're the fastest. I need you to go get some gauze, lots of it, medicine...uh and only tell master we have found Lucy." Freed ordered. Laxus nodded. Not wanting to disagree with Freed. Sparks surrounded Laxus, his body disappearing, along with the lightning. "Bixslow" Freed started. "There should be a small river up head. I want you to, when Laxus gets back to get some of the gauze damp. Evergreen we will need to undress her to see if there are any other wounds." Freed said. The both nodded, understanding his orders. Laxus came back with a loud boom. Supplies in his arms. Immediately Freed got to work. Evergreen helped out freed with her clothes. Bixslow took some of the gauze and ran off to the nearest stream. "Laxus" Freed said. His voice so serious. "Call master and tell him we found Lucy" Freed paused. Glaring at his leader. "Tell him to NOT tell the Guild we found Lucy" Freed ordered.

Voices were muffled. My vision black. "... _F_ as...ne _e_ d...get... _l_ o _t_ s...m _a_ s _te_ r...L _uc_ y..." I tried to open my eyes. They felt so heavy. 'Master? Are they in a guild? and who do they know me?' I thought. with a burst of energy, my eyes opened. I saw blurry figures. Green, Brown, Black and Yellow. "...hang...Lucy..." The green blob said. My head tilting to the side. I couldn't make out who it was. I opened my mouth trying to say something. "...I...W-where..." I started to cough. "Save..." I heard. My eyes started to get heavy. Blinking slowly. My eyes lingered closed. "WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open. I am tired. I want to sleep. My eyes drifting closed. Caving in to the daarkness.

"Damn it!" Freed cused. He started to write a ruin. "This should help heal her. Evergreen started spraying this on her wounds. Bixslow clean this bloody cloths. Laxus grab some of Evergreen clothes. When we're done cleaning out her wounds." Freed barked out. The all nodded their heads, Running to do their work. A purple barrier apeared. In the air, there was a rules. 'The injured will be healed. No one is allowed to enter with out the permission of the caster. Those who try to enter will be shocked unconscious' Freed nodded to himself. Proud of his work. "We're donw with everthing" Evergreen said. Her hip cocked out with her arms crossed. "Now what?" Bixslow ask. His babies floating by Lucy. Freed leaned against a tree, his eyes lingering on Lucy. "Now. We wait" Freed spoke.

* * *

Laxus Conversation

The others were rushing around, trying to help Lucy. "Laxus! My boy. What's wrong?" Makarov ask. His voice laced woth worry and concern. "Do NOT let anyone hear this conversation" Laxus grunted out. Makarov nodded. His hand lighting up breifly. A enchanted barrier. "We found Lucy" Laxus said. His grey eyes looking up from the Lacrimia, and to Lucy. A frown was on Makarovs face. "Not the way you had hoped, my boy" He said sadly. "She's badly beaten. We found her unconscious. We did all that we can. Now we wait" Laxus said. "Take care of her." Makarov said. Laxus nodded his head, not saying anything. He hung up.

* * *

Makarov

 _'Lucy...I hope you will get better my child.'_ He looked around at his children. Everyone was at the guild, resting from taking so many mission, trying to find Lucy. Some have moved on. Some are still moping. _'This guild needs you Lucy.'_ Makarov sighed sipping his beer.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating any stories for a while. My wrist has been hurting. So its kind of hard trying to type. BUt i managed to get this up! *Chibi mode* I am super proud of my self. *Self five* *Sigh* I am so weird. *Smiles.* But anywaaaaay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are finally getting real! Now the question is...Who will Lucy end up with? I've decided to open up the pole again. SO go back to one of the earlier chapters and vote on who lucy should end up with. You can vote as many times as you can! and you can vote on more than one ship. See ya! __


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _'Lucy...I hope you will get better my child.' He looked around at his children. Everyone was at the guild, resting from taking so many mission, trying to find Lucy. Some have moved on. Some are still moping. 'This guild needs you Lucy.' Makarov sighed sipping his beer._

 ** _NOW_**

I felt at ease. _'Is this death? Am I dead?'_ Something bright shinned in my vision. I blinked a couple of times. My vision blury. _'I am alive?'_ Someone said something. "You're certainly alive Cosplayer." He chuckled. _'There is only one person who calls me that'_ "B-Bixslow?" I croaked out. "And Evergreen and Freed and Laxus" I went to push my self up, only to feel someone make me lay back down. "You need to rest Lucy-sama" Freed spoke.

* * *

Lucy's body started to move around a lot. "Freed. I think she is started to wake up" Evergreen said. They all stood around Lucy. Praying to Mavis she would open her eyes. All except Laxus. He as leaning against the tree. Watching his team worry over Lucy. The all let out a sigh in relief. "You're certainly alive Cosplayer." He chuckled. Evergreen slapped the back of Bixslow's head with her fan. "B-Bixslow?" Lucy stuttered. Her pupils were focusing and unfocusing. "And Evergreen and Freed and Laxus" Evergreen said. She went to sit up but Bixslow pushed her, to get her to lie down. "You need to rest Lucy-sama" Freed spoke. Lucy didn't close her eyes, instead she pushed her self up. "Lucy-sama. You need to let-" Freed stop when he saw Lucy eyes. They were not their usual brown but a bright golden. "M-My...Keys" Lucy manage to say. "Tsk! You think we would do something to them?" Laxus said. His eyes were closed. Soundpods (I think?) Covered both of his ears. Blasting music. Lucy held out her hands. "Give" Her voice laced with authority. Laxus held out the keys. Clinking sounds, each key hitting one another. Laxus cracked open one eye. "You want your keys" Laxus started. A his lips tugged upward forming a smirk. "Come and get em" Laxus added. "Laxus-sama! you shouldn't make Lucy-san do that" Freed said worried about Lucy's health. "It's...Fine" Lucy said. She was standing up. Her legs shaking. Her knees buckled underneath her making her fall to her knees. "Cosplayer! You should rest" Bixslow said. Siding with Freed. Lucy shook her head. She forced her body to stand. Taking a step forward. Laxus looked at Lucy. He saw how determined she was to get her keys. She was pushing herself. _'Hmmm. You weren't like this...Just what happened to you Blondie?'_ Laxus thought, seeing Lucy attempting to get over to him. _'I will get my keys. I WON'T give up.'_

* * *

Lucy was half way over to were Laxus was. Her chest rising up and down quickly. Her legs buckled underneath of her, falling to the ground. Huffing, Lucy tried to stand up again. A hand landed on her shoulder. Look up, Her golden eyes met with grey. Laxus grabbed Lucy fore arm, pulling her up. "Here" Laxus grunted out. His hand out streachted, her keys in his hands. "Wha...?" Lucy looked up at Laxus. "What you wating for? Take em" Laxus said irratated. Lucy grabbed them out of his hand. Gentley, Lucy wrapped her hands around them and held them to her chest. Her keys responded to her actions. Warming up slightly. "Thank...you" Lucy fell to the ground, exhausted. "Lucy/Lucy-san/Cosplayer!" They shouted. Freed looked over lucy. Trying to find her wounds. "I told you, Lucy-san, You shouldn't have done that" Freed said to lucy. Scolding Lucy like a child that got caught trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar. Lucy's chest rising and falling quickly. "You exhausted yourself. Cosplayer" Bixslow said. His babies repeating Bixslows words. Lucy smiled weakly. "not...compared...to what i...was..in" Lucy heave out. Laxus watched Lucy's reaction. "When you're feeling better," Evergreen paused. "Can you tell us what happned?" Evergreen continued. Lucy nodded her head slightly. Her body forcing her eyes to close.

* * *

Lucy let out a groan, opening her eyes. "Welcome back" A voice grunted out. Lucy blinked a few times, trying to get her vison back. She pushed her body up. "How long was i out?" Lucy ask. Her voice sounded groggy. "About a week blonde." There is only one person who calls her that. "Laxus" Lucy said with out realizing it. "Lucy-san!" Her head whipping around to see a green glob running at her.  
Her mind went blank. Memories of Red running at her. "Blondie!" Laxus shouted. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. When Lucy looked down she saw her hand wrapped around Freed's neck. Quickly letting go, Lucy scooted away from them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried out. She curled her body up in to a ball. "You alright?" Bixslow ask. Freed rubbed his neck, a bruise forming. "I'm fine. Lucy-san. Are you ok?" Freed ask. Lucy looked at from behind her wall of hair. Lucy whispered so lowly that not even Laxus could hear her. "Speak up blondie" Laxus grunted out. Evergreen slapped Laxus with her fan on the back of his head. "Be nice to her Laxus! We don't know what she went through!" Evergreen snapped at Laxus. Lucy clenched her fist. "I am not a weakling..." Lucy mumbled. Bixslow saw Lucy talking to her self. Squating down, Bixslow didn't want to touch her. Bixslow knew what Lucy was going through. Not exactly what she was going through but, He knew. "Lucy," Bixslow made his voice low and quite. Her brown watery eyes looked at Bixslows visor. She looks back down at her arms. Bixslow understanding why she looked back down. Reaching behind his head, Bixslow pulls off his visor, revealing his red eyes. "Lucy," Bixslow said in the same tone. She looked back up, this time keeping eye contact with him. "I may not know what exactly what you're going through...but I do know what it is like to be told you're weak or you're a monster" Bixslow whispered to Lucy. Lucy felt tears fall out of her eyes even more. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears from falling. "T-They..." Lucy let out a huge sob. Bixslow scooted closer to Lucy, Pulling her in to a hug. Bixslow pulled her in to his chest letting her cry out all of her pain. "Shhh...You're safe now...They can't get you" Bixslow whispered to her. Soothing her. The others watch as Bixslow lulled Lucy to sleep. Tears stained her cheeks. Bixslow rubbed Lucy's back. 'I can see your pain Lucy...' Bixslow though. His eyes glowing a slight red color. He stared at Lucy's chest. His eyes looking at her soul. It was a golden. _'A golden soul...Those are rare...But...Lucy...It's cracking...What ever they did to you...it was so bad...that it was breaking you'_ Bixslow though taking his other hand and ran his fingers through Lucy's dirty (literaly) Golden hair. Bixslow eyes drifted away as his mind went back to the past.

* * *

 _"You worthless piece of shit!" A child with black and blue hair held his cheek. It started to turn red. "You're a monster! You murdered your own father! Your own flesh and Blood!" A women shouted. She had long sliky black hair with green eyes. "You killed my husband!" She raised her hand slamming her hand on the child. She kept punching and slapping at the child shouting horrible things to him. "I wish i never had you!" She shouted. Breathing heavily she walked away from the broken child. Blood dripped on the ground. "I-im sorry!" The child mumbled covering his hears with his hands. Trying to ignore all the pain the flared all over his body. Open wounds and dark bruises littered all over his body. "I didn't mean to" The boy cried out. The women glared at the small child. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The women shouted pointing at the door. Running out of the house, the child stopped and looked back. "LEAVE!" The child flinched running away. Never looking back._

* * *

"Bixslow?" Evergreen said. Shaking his head, Bixslow looked away from his team. "How did you calm Lucy-san down?" Freed question, staring at Lucy. Her face looked calm and peaceful. She didn't look like she was in pain or scared anymore. Bixslow leaned his head on the tree. Closing his eyes. "I don't know." Bixslow lied.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _"Bixslow?" Evergreen said. Shaking his head, Bixslow looked away from his team. "How did you calm Lucy-san down?" Freed question, staring at Lucy. Her face looked calm and peaceful. She didn't look like she was in pain or scared anymore. Bixslow leaned his head on the tree. Closing his eyes. "I don't know." Bixslow lied._

 ** _NOW_**

Laxus watched Bixslow and Lucy. Bixslow took off his visor to calm Blondie down. _'How did you know what to do, Bixslow?'_ Laxus thought while looking over Bixslow's body. He looked so relaxed. Like she calmed him down. "Look at Bix. He looks so calm with Lucy" Evergreen said her mind blown. "From what Master Makarov said, Lucy-san is the light of the Guild. She, with out realizing it, Makes everyone feel relaxed. Lucy-san can make even the grumpisest person calm." Freed said to Evergreen. Evergreen glanced at Laxus. "What about him" Evergreen smirked. She pulled her fan out, waving it in front of her face. "He needs someone in his live." Evergreen smirked. Freed put his hand on his hip. "Laxus-sama does not need us medling in his love-life." Freed said. Evergreen smirked at Freed. "Ah" Evergreen shoved freed slighlty. "Come on Freed," Evergreen teased.

AT THE GUILD

"Has Laxus cheeked in yet?" Makarov spoke, sipping his drink. Mira-Jane looked at the paper of the people who checked in. "Um...no Matser. Laxus and his team haven't checked in yet." Mira-Jane looked over to Makarov. "Did Laxus not check in?" Mira sweetly ask. Most of the people around Mira-Jane shivered from her sweet but deadly voice. "No. Don't do anything Mira." Makarov ordered. Not even fased by Mira-Janes voice. "Why? Laxus could be hurt for all you know-" Mira stopped talking when she saw the way her Guild Master was staring at his beer cup.

BACK TO LUCY AND THE REST OF THEM

 _'You're worthless! Can't even fight back,'_ LUCY _'You're a weakling! You can't protect anyone! You can't even defend anLUCYone.'_ WAKE, _'Do what you want to UP!'_ LUCY! _'You hurt one of your WAKE UP!'_ Lucy jolted forward, Her head clashing with someone else. "OW!" Lucy rubbed her forehead. Her brown eyes looked to see who she had hurt, yet again. "Damn, Cosplayer, You got a hard head." It was Bixslow. "Sorry" Lucy mumbled. She pushed her self away from Bixslow. "You wouldn't wake up so I shouted, guess i scared you." Bixslow said. His tounge rolled out his mouth showing his Fairy Tail Guild Mark. "Freed made some food for us. I know you gotta be hungry" Bixslow said motioning over to freed and the others. Lucy looked over, Freed had set up an tabble with 5 chairs and 5 plates. Lucy nodded, "Ok..." She mumbled.

"What did you make for us this time freed?" Evergreen ask. To her left was Lucy and next to Lucy was Bixslow. At the end of the table was Laxus. Freed sat on the opposite side as Laxus. Freed placed down a steaks for Laxus.

It had tomatoes around it with green beans underneath the steak.  
For Evergreen he gave her a salad. It had strawberries with mangos and avacados. Freed sat down a cook fish for Bixslow. It had broccoli around it. Green beans with red bell peppers, some cooked tomatoes and topped off with basil. Freed put down his play of looked at Lucy. "At the guild I would see you ask for a strawberry milkshake from Mira. So I made this." Freed said placing down a plate of strawberry was some chocolate on the walffes.

"Thanks for the food Freed!" Bixslow said stuffing his mouth full. Laxus grunted saying his thanks. "Thank you Freed" Evergreen said eating her food like a proper fairy. Lucy stared at Freed. "Thank You Freed" Lucy whispered, but everyone manage to hear her say that.  
"You're welcom Lucy-san" Freed sat down. As everyone was eating, they all seemed to be relaxed. Even Lucy. "Hey...Laxus?" Lucy said. He grunted chewing on his steak. "Is...Is. they guild mad at me?" Lucy whispered. She placed down her fork. Bixslow stopped mid chew. Evergreen stopped whipping her mouth. Freed looked from Laxus to Lucy. "Why would they be mad at you?" Bixslow questioned. Lucy clenched her hands. Her body trembling. "B-Beacuse..." Lucy whispered. Her vision got blury, a salty drop hit her thigh. "I got my self caught. Again" Lucy whispered. More drops fell on her thigh. Sliding down her cheeks and on her thigh. Tears. They all looked at one another, not knowing how to respond to her statement. Laxus stared at Lucy. "What's that supposed to mean." Laxus said. It came out more like a statement than a question. Her shoulder started to shake. Her teeth biting in her lip to stop herself from sobbing. "I'm WEAK" Lucy said. Her voice trembling. "If you are weak then you wouldn't be here right now, Would you?" Laxus said. Lucy's head shot up. Tears running down her pale face. "I know that whoever had you wouldn't just let you go." Laxus added. His lips curved upward, Turing in to a smirk. Lucy wiped away her tears. Her mouth agape. Chuckling slightly. "Guess you're right." Lucy smiled. _'Thank you Laxus'_ Lucy thought as she continued to eat.

* * *

AT NIGHT

Laxus leaned on the tree listening for anyone. He heard the steady beats of Bixslow, Freed and Evergreen heartbeat. Lucy's heartbeat was faster than the others. Laxus cracked open his eyes. Something bright, moved out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, Laxus saw that it was is the lacrimia. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED TO CHECK IN!" Master Makarovs voice shouted. An eye brow twitched. "Gramps, Is anyone with you?" Laxus ask. His grey eyes looking over at where Lucy was sleeping. A tick mark appeared on Makarovs face. "NO! NOW-" Laxus glared at his gramps. "We found Lucy" Laxus said. All the anger vanished from Makarovs face. "What...?" Laxus looked over to Lucy. "Gramps," Laxus started very seriously. "Someone hurt her so bad. I don't think you should tell the guild yet." Laxus said. His eyes back on the lacrimia. Makarov nodded his head. "I see. Well take care of her." Makarov said. Laxus looked at his grandfather. "I will Gramps. I will" Laxus said as he turned off the lacrima.

MORNING

Lucy jolted awake. Her body shivering. "Lucy-san?" A voice called out. Head whipped around, her fist raise ready to fight. "It's me Lucy-san, Freed" Lucy felt her muscles relax. "Sorry" Freed waved his hand. "It's fine Lucy-san" Freed said. He smiled. "I was already awake and I saw your tent move." Freed stated. Lucy looked up at Freed wondering what he was getting to. "Would you like to help me make food for everyone?" Freed ask. Lucy nodded her head.

It was silent as the two of them cook. "You had a nightmare" Freed blurted out. Lucy stopped for a second. "How did you know?" Lucy ask. She started to cook eggs. Freed flipped a pankcake. "Well...You were shaking." Freed said, Very awkwardly. For quite some time they sat in silence. Neither one, not knowing what to say. "Smells good Freed!" Bixslow shouted. He had no shirt on. Bixslow looked over where freed was at. "Good morining to you to Bix" Freed said as he placed down 5 plates. "Hey Cosplayer!" Bix greeted. Lucy felt her lip curve up wards slightly. "Hey Bixslow" Lucy mumbled. She placed the food on the plate. "Bix, Wake up Ever" Freed said. A smirk made its way on Bixslows face. Freed pointed his spatula at Bixslows face. "And NICELY!" Freed said. Bixslow waved his hands as his babies flew around him in circles. "Awe!" Bixslow pouted. "You had to ruin my fun" Bixslow pouted. Lucy giggled silently. His babies repeated his words. Giggling to. A few seconds later they heard a screech followed by a "BIXSLOW!" Bixslow came running out of Evergreen's tent. He was laughing. Not even a second after Bixslow ran out of her tent, Evergreen followed. Her body soking wet. "Bixslow! You're so dead!" Evergreen shouted. She chased after him around the camp. Freed rolled his eyes. "Children" Freed muttered. Laxus had walked out of his tent, smirking. "Hey Blondie!" Laxus said. Lucy looked away from Ever and Bix. "I told gramps that we found you" Lucy felt her whole body freeze. "H-He knows?" Lucy stuttered. Laxus nodded. "Don't worry. I made sure to tell him that you didn't want the guild to know" Laxus reassured. Her thoughts started to jumble up. "Am i Selfish?" Lucy said. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm making the guild suffer. They're thinking im dead. I'm making them sad." Lucy started to ramble. "Hey Blondie!" Laxus placed a hand on her head. Ruffling her hair. Lucy looked through her hair to see laxus giving her a smirk. "It's not your fault. Stop thinking negative" Laxus ruffled her hair, sitting down at the table. Lucy huffed fixing her hair.  
Everyone was sitting down eating the breakfeast that Freed and Lucy made. Evergreen had been glaring daggers at Bixslow the whole time. Freed snapped at the two. "Evergreen stop glaring at Bixslow! Bixslow stop acting smug!" Freed glared at the two of them. Lucy giggled at them. "You know," Lucy stopped giggling, a smile on her face. "You kinda act like Team Natsu, But in your own way" Lucy started to giggle again. "Who would be who?" Bixslow ask. Lucy pointed at Bixslow and Evergreen. "You two would be Gray and Natsu." Lucy then pointed to Freed. "You're mix between Erza and Happy." She pointed to Laxus. Thinking about it. "I guess Erza." Laxus felt his eye brow twitch. "You guess?" Laxus murmured. Lucy grinned, mischievous in her eyes. "Would you rather me say you're like happy?" Lucy teased. His head snapped over at Lucy. Her lips curve upwards, cheeklily. "What?" Lucy said innocently. "Run" (That vine...) Lucy took off. Laxus chasing after her. Laxus used some of his lighting, shooting it at Lucy. "Ack!" Lucy fell to the ground. Shock run through her body. Laxus leaned over Lucy. "That's not fair! You used your magic! I didn't use mine" Lucy pouted. Her arms crossed over her chest. Laxus eyes drifted down to Lucy (enormous) Boobs. She had made them puff out. Lucy looked up seeing Laxus grey eyes looking down. Her pale hand raised up, quickly coming down. A loud smack rang in the air. Laxus didn't even relize what was happing. All of a sudden he was looking to the left. His cheek stinging.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _"That's not fair! You used your magic! I didn't use mine" Lucy pouted. Her arms crossed over her chest. Laxus eyes drifted down to Lucy (enormous) Boobs. She had made them puff out. Lucy looked up seeing Laxus grey eyes looking down. Her pale hand raised up, quickly coming down. A loud smack rang in the air. Laxus didn't even relize what was happing. All of a sudden he was looking to the left. His cheek stinging._

 ** _NOW_**

LUCY AND THE GANG

They all sat around the fire. Bixslow and Evergeen snickered at Laxus hand print on his Right cheek. Lucy glared at Laxus. Laxus was galring at the fire. Freed looked at the two. "So...Laxus-sama?" Freed said awkwardly. Laxus glare got even worse. "We're running out of food..." Freed mumbled. Lucy turned her eyes to Freed. "Why don't you send Miss Laxus to the town." Lucy looked back at Laxus, when she called Laxus a her. Laxus snapped his head to Lucy. His eyes narrowed. Lucy chuckled. "You think thats going to scare me?" Lucy stood up, stretching. Her keys jiggled on her hip.

FAIRY TAIL

Master Makarov sat on the bar looking at his Children. Some of them were resting on his orders and some gave up. Wendy and Levy were the most sad. Wendy had lost a big sister she's always wanted. Levy lost a sister and a bestfriend. They looked so broken. _'Oh Lucy...Please come home soon'_ Makarov thought. 

BEWARNED! THERE IS GOING TO BE MENTION OF ABUSED AND CUTTING! WARNING!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 

LUCY

Lucy sat down in the tent. Her mind started to go back to when she was kidnapped. She was back on the table. Her arms and legs chained to the table. To her left was Brice. To her right was red. Both of them had lab coats on. "You thought you could get away!?" Red shouted. Her eyes filled with hatred. Lucy didn't say anything. She sat there taking the pain. "You given up?" Brice laughed. He started to cut her. Beat her. Lucy didn't move. She didn't even flinch. _'LUCY!'_  
"You're so stupid and useless!" Brice said. Red grabed Lucy's whip, and whipped her. Blood seeped from all the wounds. ' _LUCY_ ' Her brown dull eyes looked to her left. Hearing her name. "I DIDNT TELL YOU TO MOVE!" Brice shouted. He increasd the power in his whipps. ' _LUCY_ ' Again, looking to the right the voice calling out her name.

LAXUS

When Lucy had called Me a she, I narrowed my eyes at Lucy. Trying to scare her, but it didn't work. "You think thats going to scare me?" Lucy said. She got up and went to her tent. 'It's like I had no effect on her? Just what has she been through?' I thought. Evergreen got up strecthing. "I'll go check on her." Evergreen sauntered off. "Lu? Are you ok?" I heard Evergreen ask. I could hear Evergreen shuffle around. "Lu?" Eevergreen ask. Lucy heart beat started to quicken. "LAXUS! FREED!" Evergreen shouted. Fear in her voice. Both Freed and I ran to her. Lucy was curled up in a ball, Something matalic made mad its was to my nose. 'That's blood!' Her nails were digging in to her palm. "LUCY" Evergreen called out. Lucy looked to Evergreen. Lucys eyes looked distant. Suddenly her hadn snapped back."I-I..." Lucy tried to say something. "LUCY! Wake up!" Freed said. She looked to freed. And the same thing happened. "Lucy!" I called out. She looked over at me. Her eyes locked on mine. She blinked a few times. "W-What?...What happened?" Lucy croaked out. Freed frowned. "You don't remeber anthing?" Lucy shook her head. Her body started to shake, I could smell the fear radiating off her. Her brown eyes siddenly looked at me. Fear took over them. "G-Get Away!" Lucy called out. She threw up her arms, covering her face. "Lucy I-" "I don't know where the Soul Seer is!" She shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bixslow's body tense up.

BIXSLOW

Bixslow stared at Lucy in shock. _'She could be talking about something else.'_ Bixslow thought. His red eyes stared at Lucy. She had fell asleep. "Bixslow" Laxus said. Bixslow put a fake smile on his face. "Heeeey! Whats up man!" Bixslow stuck out his tounge. You could see his Fairy Tail guild mark. Laxus glared at Bixslow. His grey eyes looking at Bixslow visor. His smile flattered, "Laxus?" Bixslow muttered. "You know somthing we don't," Laxus crossed his arms, glaring at his teammate. "Spill" Laxus sneered. The rest of his teammates looked at Bixslow. "L-Look! I was something Lucy said! She said Soul Seer." Bixslow said. Freed walked over to Bixslow placing his hand on Bixslow's shoulder. "Tell us what it means" Freed said.

LUCY

 _'No matter what Lucy, the Soul Seer is going to help you.'_ A voice rang out in Lucy mind. "Wait! Tell me! What do i have to do with the Soul Seer!" Lucy called out. She looked around, only to meet with darkness. ' _The Soul Seer is going to help you when you need it the most.'_ The voice said. Lucy started to run around trying to find the person. _'A battle between you and someone very dear to you. It will either help the world or END IT!'_ The voice shouted. Lucy jolted up. Let out a scream. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Its me Evergreen!" Evegreen called out. Lucy panted, the voice still ringing in her mind. "Shhhhh!" Evergreen tried to calm down. "Wana talk about it?" Evergeen ask, after waitng for lucy to calm down. Lucy nodded her head. "i...There was a voice" Lucy hesitated. She looked at her scard hands. "The voice...it told me that the Soul Seer would help me fight someone very dear to me. It also told me that...that i would help the world...or...end it" Lucy whispered out the last part. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Lucy looked in to Evergreens hazel eyes. "Hey! Im sure that the Thunder God Tribe would help you out!" Evergreen hugged Lucy. Her whole body tensed up. It's been so long since Lucy has been hugged. _'I've forgotten what it's like to be hugged.'_ Lucy thought. Her arms wrapped around Evergreen. "Thank you" Lucy whispered. Warm tears slid down Lucy's face. Evergreens dress had dark green spots, were Lucy's face was. Lucy felt a hand on her back, moving it up and down her back. Evergreen whispered stuff in to Lucys ear.

FAIRY TAIL

It has been almost a month since Lucy was kidnapped on a Job. Most of Fairy Tail has been trying to get back to normal. While some are still holding on to Lucy. It was like loosing Lisana all over again. Natsu went out on a mission. Normaly Happy would go along with Natsu ,but this time Natsu went alone.

Natsu walked up to the borad Happy flying behind him. "Oh~ Why don't we go on this one Natsu?" Happy said holding out a flyer. "Actually...Happy...I wanted to go alone this time" Natsu said picking a diffrent mission. Happy felt his smile flatter a bit. "So just you and I?" Happy said. Natsu frowned. "No happy! Just me!" Natsu snapped. Some guild members looked over to the mission bord. Happy frowned and flew over to Carla and Lily. Natsu walked up to Mira. "Im going on this job" Natsu said. Mira nodded slightly. "With out Happy?" Mira ask. She was cleaning a beer glass. "Yes" Natsu walked out the Guild hall, ignoring the stares he got.

HAPPY

Happy sat with Carla and Lily. He was munching on a fish sadly. "Natsu so mean." Happy said sadly. Lily looked at Happy. "He just needs some time alone Happy" Lily said. He went back to eating a kiwi. Carla huffed at Happy. "You don't need to be so mopey" Carla snapped at Happy. Happy didn't seemed to be very fased by her words. A sad aura surrounded Happy. Carla eyes looked like they were unfocused. A vision.

WENDY & LEVY

Gajeel sat in a chair on the corner of the room. Looking at the two bluenetts on the bed. "Lucy-nii..." Wendy whispered. She had tears streaming down her face. Her long blue hair was know frizzy and tangled. Wendy tighten her grip on Levy's hands. "She'll come back." Levy said. Her eyes were a dull brown, so were Wendys. They both had no hope in Lucy coming back. "Alright." Gajeels rough voice met their ears. "Get up" Gajeels ordered. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the sid eof the bed. Both girls held on to one another, ignoring to Gajeel. "You're making me do this the hard way" Gajeel said. His red eyes narrowed at the two of them. Gajeel grabbed Wendys skinny arm. Pulling her out of the bed. He put her in a chair. "Just sit there." Gajeel said. He had a green brush in his hand. Gajeel started to brush the young dragon slayers hair. He got out all the knots out in her hair. He put them in a pig tails. Gajeel held out cloths in front of Wendy. "I don't want to change you but i will if you don't " Gajeel threated. Wendy took the cloths and walked ot the bathroom. Each step she took, her legs shook. Gajeel pulled Levy out of the bed and did the same this he did to Wendy. Gajeel brushed her hair and gave her clothes to wear. He made the girls walk over to the dinner table. "Eat at least some of the food." Gajeel said. He watched Wendy pick up the spoon and eat some of the soup he made. "Im full" Levy said after one bite. "Eat five bites then you're done" Gajeel said to levy. Levy scowled at Gajeel. "No" Her eyes were firce. Gajeel let out a sigh. He was so close on giving up on them, but he knew bunny girl would be angry at him. "Eat 2 more bites" Gajeel offered. Levy took two more bites on the soup. Pushing the bowel away from her. She stood up shaking, "Why can't you leave us alone!" Levy snapped at Gajeel. Gajeel knew that if he snaps back he would make things worse. "I wound leave you alone cuz i knew Bunny Girl would get mad at me if i left you both alone!" Gajeel said. His hands were in a fist. Gajeel was getting angry at him self. Wendy stood up, the chair screeching aginst the floor. She ran in to gajeels arms. Wendy's warm tears falling on Gajeel's shirt. Black dark cirlces and snot was on his chest. Gajeel rubbed Wendy's back, Comforting her. Levy watched Gajeel comfort Wendy. She felt something warm go down her cheeks. Raching up to wipe it away, she saw it was tears. Levy was crying. She took a step forward launching herself in to Gajeels arms. Both the girls were crying in his arms. Soon they fell asleep from crying. Gajeel layed them in the bed. Wendy rolled in to Levys arms, Hugging her. Gajeel walked to the living room, pulling out an lacrima. A few seconds later Master Makarovs face popped up. "Gajeel! what is it that you need?" Makarov ask. His wrinkles on his face showed that he was worried. "Has anyone found any kind of sign about BunnyGirl?" Gajeel ask. His face was void of any emotion. Makarov shook his head. Lying to Gajeel. "No" Makarov hates lying to his children. "Levy and Wendy are worse! I'm trying to get them back to the way they were, but im failing. They need Lucy" Gajeel said. He looked behind to the the door that leads to Wendy and Levy. Makarov nodded. "I'll check on Laxus and his team to see if then found anything" Makarov said, knowing that they have found Lucy. Gajeel nodded.

* * *

well i have udated abouuuut 4 chapters today i think? I hope this makes it up for the past couple of weeks...or months? So i wrote ALOT like...ALOT! Anyways i hope you enjoyed this let me know. PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Ok i have come to realize that i didn't put how long Lucy has been gone for. (I think...) She was captured by Red and Brice for 3 months, When she was found by Laxus and his team she fell asleep for 2 weeks healing. So Fairy Tail s till thinks Lucy is either dead or still with them. Right now Lucy is trying to cope with everything that happened to her. She's going on her first week of beeing free and awake.

* * *

 _Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _"Levy and Wendy are worse! I'm trying to get them back to the way they were, but im failing. They need Lucy" Gajeel said. He looked behind to the the door that leads to Wendy and Levy. Makarov nodded. "I'll check on Laxus and his team to see if then found anything" Makarov said, knowing that they have found Lucy. Gajeel nodded._

 ** _NOW_**

MAKAROV

Almost immediately, He called his grandson, Laxus. "Come on...Answer" Makrov muttered. His fingers strumming against his desk. "ARGHHH! LAXUS!" Makrov shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk. "What old man!" Laxus voice called out through the lacrima. Makarov let out a sigh. "Thank Mavis..." Makarov muttered. "Spit it out!" Laxus sneered. Makarov glared at his grandson. "I need to speak to Lucy." Makarocv spoke. His face void of emotion. "She's not awake." Laxus grumbled. Laxus was in a sour mood, What bixslow had told him made him made and then, what Evergreen was told from Lucy made him even more mad. Makarov nodded, but a frown on his face. "Will you pass on a message?" Makarov questioned. Laxus grunted as if saying yea. Makarov exhaled, "Tell Lucy that Wendy and Levy need her. From what Gajeel said...they wont get out of bed to eat...He has to force them to get up." Makarov said. His vison blurred, Laxus nodded. "i'll pass it on Gramps..." Laxus hesitated. His grey eyes staring to the left. _'Must be staring at Lucy...'_ Makarov felt his lips curv up, a mischievousness laced in Makarov's grey eyes. "ahhh! my boy! You liiiiiike~ her" Makarov teased. Laxus glared at his grandfather. His cheeks tinted with a light pink color. "No!" Laxus grunted. "Blondie said something earlier..." Laxus paused. The blush on his cheeks gone. "She said that The Soul Seer is going to help her when she needed it the most, and a battle between someone her and someone she cares about...She also said it would either help the world...or end it" Laxus said. Makarov stared at Laxus through the Lacrima, He just stared at his grandson with his mouth open. "What...?" Makarov muttered. He looked down at his desk. _'So the prophecy is true'_ Makarov thought. _'He will have to fight Lucy...'_ Makarov had a shadow covering his eyes. Hiding his emotions. "Gramps?" Laxus said, trying to get his attention. Makarovs head snapped up, smiling at his grandson. "Ah, I forgot you were here" Makarov said waving his hand up and down. Laxus felt his eye brow twitch. "SHUT IT OLD MAN!" Laxus shouted. A tick mark on his forehead. "Calm down Laxus, im just teasing" Makarov teased. Laxus grunted and hung up.

LUCY

She sat alone by a lake. Her eyes staring back at her reflection. Her legs up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. "Why me?" Lucy muttered. Her nails digging in to her palm. "Why did i have to be the one!" Her voice raised. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at her own reflection. "Im so weak! Can't even protect myself from people!" Lucy snapped at herself. Her eyes no longer held happiness, they were empty. Her eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The girl who laughed often, the one who was everyone's friend had developed a hardness. "Lucy..." Laxus muttered. In the middle of the night, Lucy had ran away from the camp. Laxus had been awake from his grandfather from calling him. So he saw Lucy get up and leave.

Lucy's head wrilled around, her hand going to her hip. Only to feel her key's not there. _'Fuck'_ Lucy thought, She threw up her hands. Clenching them in to fist. Laxus step out of the bush, holding up his hands in a mock surrender. "Calm down Blondie" Laxus said. His cloak hung over his shoulders. Lucy let out a huff, sitting back down by the water. Laxus didn't say anything, he walked over to her. Laxus opened his mouth to say something, a scowl on his face. Lucy looked at Laxus out of the corner of her eyes. "Can you talk about what happened to you" For Lucy it sounded more like an demand. Her brown eyes held fire. "Why should _I_ tell _you_ of all things?" Lucy snapped back. Laxus felt his anger rise up, so he did what he would normaly do. "Tsk! You're just some weak stupid mage that can't even protect herself over one person!" Laxus sneered at her. Lucy grinded her teeth, memories of Brice and Red hit her full force. "Fuck you! Why did you even save me? Why couldn't you let me die!?" Lucy shouted. Her arms glowing a soft golden color. Laxus paused, hearing her words only made him even more angry. He stomp away, lightning sparking off his body.

* * *

"That bastered!" A man shouted. He had hair, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction. A pair of glasses on his face. A hair strand on his head stood up, making it look like animal ears. A elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around his neck. "How dare he say that to Lucy!" He shouted again. This time, slamming his hand on a table. A girl across from him, jump in fright. She had pink hair that stop around her shoulders, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She has fluffy white cloths on that resemble wool. "Gomen'nasai!" She shouted. "Tsk! Stupid brat!" A mermaid sneered. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Her outfit seemed very revealing, it was a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. On her tail was three golden piercings. On her chest was a tattoo that was a dark shade of blue, resembling the Aquarius sign. "I can't even force my gate open!" The man shouted again. A very tall goat stood next to the other man. He had short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. His arms crossed over his chest. He also had on a pair of black, mirror polished shades. "Lucy-san has a reason, Leo" The other man said. His eyes hidden by his shades. Leo exhaled through his nose. Pushing up his glasses, with one finger. "She was kidnapped! I couldn't protect her!" Leo shouted at his bestfriend. The pink haired girl held her arms up to her face. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "L-Lucy-san suffered so much..." She said shyly. All eyes went to her. She blinked, letting the tears fall. Warm salty tears slid down her cheeks. "She even, protected Aquarius." She cried out. Trying to stop her tears from falling. "Lucy-san..." She hiccuped. Leo put a hand on her back. "Im sorry Aries." Leo said. A single lone tear fell from his eye. "I-I just feel so fucking useless...That i couldn't help Lucy. To try to stop those bastered from torturing her." Leo covered his eyes with his hands. Trying not to cry. The goat man nodded. "I promised Layla-san that i would protect Lucy-san. It seems that i have failed." He said, His left arm crossed over his chest, bowing to Leo. "Would you all shut it!" The female mermaid shouted. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on her boyfriend. He was relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt but has a flower-shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt hat has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. "What Lucy needs is someone who will be willing to help her even thought shes being a bitch to them." She sneered at them. "G-Gomen'nasai" Aries stuttered. Her body glowing golden. All the people prestent could hear a fainst voice. "Open gate of the Ram, Aries"

The shy pink haired girl materialize besides the crying blonde. "Gomen'nasai" Aries spoke. Pulling down her wool dress. "What is it that you need Lucy-san?" Aries ask shyly. Lucy sniffled, wipping her nose. "Is..." Lucy trailed off, more tears blured her vison. Lucy looked up at Aries. Her fist closed tight that she could feel her key slightly cut her hand. "Is Aquarius ok?" Lucy whispered. Lucy feared that her spirit got severly hurt. Aries leaned from side to side on her feet. "She is fine...Gomen'nasai" Aries apologized. She bowed to her Master. Lucy grabbed Aries pale arm, pulling her down. "Eeeek!" Aries shreeked out in shock. Lucy wrapped her arms around the shy and timid spirit. "I should be the one apologizing." Lucy whispered in her ear. Hugging her even closer. "I've...Ever since it happened," Lucy paused. Pulling Aries closer to her body. "I've been distant..." Lucy cried out. She sobbed in to Aries shoulder. The tears sliped through her eyes, landing on Aries shoulder. Lucy's breathing was ragged, gasping for air. Aries breath hitched as she saw her Master break. This Lucy, she was a broken soul, that needed to be fixed. Aries let her Master cry. It seemed like she was filling the lake with tears. "I..." Lucy gasped, "Just tell them.." Lucy took in a sharp breath. "Im sorry" Lucy finished. Aries rubbed Lucy's back. Like a mother would to a crying child. In this case, Lucy would be the child. "Gomen'nasai" Aries whispered. Her brown eyes stared at Lucy's figure. She watched as Lucy's breathing slowing down, every once in a while, she would take a sharp breath in. Aries used her magic, making a wool pillow. Her pale hand brushed at Lucy's blonde hair. Gently, she layed Lucy on the makeshift wool pillow. Lucy's body curled up. As if she was trying to protect her self. Aries made a wool blanket, knowing Lucy didn't come with anything. "Lucy-san...Gomen'nasai" Aries bowed, her body dematerialised back to the spirit world.


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _"I..." Lucy gasped, "Just tell them.." Lucy took in a sharp breath. "Im sorry" Lucy finished. Aries rubbed Lucy's back. Like a mother would to a crying child. In this case, Lucy would be the child. "Gomen'nasai" Aries whispered. Her brown eyes stared at Lucy's figure. She watched as Lucy's breathing slowing down, every once in a while, she would take a sharp breath in. Aries used her magic, making a wool pillow. Her pale hand brushed at Lucy's blonde hair. Gently, she layed Lucy on the makeshift wool pillow. Lucy's body curled up. As if she was trying to protect her self. Aries made a wool blanket, knowing Lucy didn't come with anything. "Lucy-san...Gomen'nasai" Aries bowed, her body dematerialised back to the spirit world._

* * *

 ** _NOW_**

Laxus teammates stared at the fustrated Laxus. Laxus kept grumbling and muttering about a stupid blonde. "Do you think that Laxus is talking about Lucy-san?" Freed whispered to Bixslow and Evergreen. Evergreen nodded. "Most Likely, Even though im worried about Lucy" Evergreen muttered. Evergreen didn't want to show it but somehow, in the few days Lucy had been with them, she had manage to move her way right in to her heart. Bixslow leaned on the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. "Cosplayer still need medical attention?" Bixslow stated. His visor covering his eyes, slightly glowing a neon green. They sat in silence for a good second. Freed stood up suddenly, "How could i be so stupid?!" Freed shouted. HE walked over to Laxus, a dejected aura around Freed. "Forgive me Laxus-sama," Freed said, anime tears flowing down his face. Evergreen rolled her eyes at Freed's anticts, "Laxus, we need to go get Lucy. She's still hurt you know" Evergreen walked over to them. Her fan covering most o fher face, glasses gleaming for a second. "She's by the lake" Lacus muttered, still grumpy. Evergreen and Freed went to the lake, while Bixslow stayed back.

"There!" Evergreen said pointed to the blonde figure. They rushed over to her body, She was laying on the ground. "She's breathing...Thank Mavis" Freed sighed out in relief. Evergreen looked over her body from injuries. She brought her hand up to Lucy's face. Wipping away the tears. "Laxus..." Evergreen muttered angrily. "He made her cry" Evergreen said, her voice raised. Freed shook his head. His mouth open as if he was going to say somethings, only to close his mouth and gently picking Lucy up. The two walked back to the camp in silence. "Do you think Lucy will ever be the same?" Evergreen muttered. Freed exhaled. "To be honest...I have no clue" Freed whispered. 

* * *

Laxus sat there staring at Bixslow. _'Don't freak out Bixslow...'_ Bixslow thought. His eye brow twitched nervously. His baby's floated around bixslow's head. "Now...Bixslow, Tell me what Lucy ment by the Soul Seer" Laxus glowed at Bixslow. Bixslow stuck out his tounge. "Like I told you man! I don't know what she's talking about." Bixslow said. His babies flying around Bixslow's head, Chanting nervously. "Tell me" Laxus demanded. Lightning sparked around Laxus' body. Sweat stared to slide down his face. "I-i can't tell you" Bixslow muttered, looking away from his best friend and teammate. "Why can't you tell me?! Tell me what it means!" Laxus shouted. Jumping up from his seat on the log. Bixslow's hair stood up on its end. "it mean's that he can't tell you, Laxus" Freed said walking out from the trees. Bixslow mentally thanked Freed. Laxus glared at the ground, before sighing. "Fine..." Laxus grumbled. He struttered in his tent. Grumbling about his teammates hiding something from him.

* * *

"hmmm...what?" Lucy mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open, but only to quickly close them. "ah...So bright" Lucy covered her eyes with her arm. Letting out a sigh. _'I'm such a bother.'_ Lucy thought bitterly. The tent's flaps opened up. "I see you're up Lucy-san" Freed smiled at the blonde. "No. I'm still asleep." Lucy said sarcasticly. He chuckled, "Funny," Freed rubbed the back of his kneck. Lucy moved her arm, Peaking up at him. Her brown orbs stared at up at freed's eyes. Freed took a step back. _'Her eyes...They're so broken.'_ Freed stared at Lucy. His mouth agape, eye widen slightly. He placed his hand over his heart, making a slient promise to Lucy and himself _. 'I will help you Lucy-sama! You have shown me how stong you are'_ Freed smiled unconsciously. Lucy stared at Freed with an weird expression. "Is there something mentally wrong with you?" Lucy said bluntly. Freed gasp, dejected aura surrounded him. "Lucy-sama? How could you think that...?" Freed muttered. Anime tears falling down his face. A small laughed escaped from Lucy. Her arm covered her smile on her face. "Oh...jeez! Hahahah! Freed.., I was kidding...maybe" Lucy smirked at him. Lightning up the mood a bit. _'at least she's getting some of her old self back...'_ Freed thought to him self, smiling. "How is your pain?" Freed ask.

* * *

Laxus glared holes in to the back of Bixslows head. Bixslow tried to ignore the glare that Laxus was giving him. ' _Ignore it ignore it.'_ Bixslow chanted in his head. Evergreen sat in the middle of the two children. Her eye brow twitching, a tick mark on her forehead. "Laxus?" She said, oh too sweetly. Laxus drifted his eye from the back of Bixslow's head, and looked at Evergreen. She had a smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you go check on Lucy?" Evergreen practically ordered. Laxus stood up from the log, striding over to the tent. "What the hell is going on between you two?!" Evergreen snaped at Bixslow. "You guys are like brothers." Evergreen added, her voice much softer this time. Bixslow stuck out his tounge. "Ahhhh It's nothin Ever" Bixslow lied swiftly. Evergreen sighed, knowing that Bixslow lied to her. "Sure Bix...When ever you want to talk, I'm here for you" Evergreen muttered. She stood up streaching her arms. Giving Bixslow a loving pat on his shoulder. "Make sure you get some rest," Evergreen said.

* * *

 _'Weakling_!' Lucy jolted out of her nightmare. Sweat dripped from her forehead, Her brown eyes stared blankly ahead of her. A small voice whispered to her, 'You're just a burden, you know it Lucy.' Growling lowly at the voice, she hit her head. "Shut up...!" A firm yet gently hand stopped her next hit. Lucy didn't even bother to look up. 'Haha! you've done it now!' The voice taunted her. "Lucy? Are you ok?" Obviously the person didn't know how to comfort someone. 'Lie' Lucy opened her mouth, spewing lies. "I'm fine, I thought I felt a bug on my head" Lucy smiled up at the person. Her eyes met with A dark grey eyes, almost blue. 'Lie better, A kid can even lie better than you' The voice sneered. He had a frown on his face. Lucy bit her tounge, trying not to look suspicious. "Stop lieing." Laxus snapped. His blonde eye brows furring closer to each other. "I'm not lieing. What do you want me to do?" Lucy snapped, not even giving Laxus a chance to respond. "Want me to break down crying? To tell you all my worries?" Lucy added. Her glare almost on par with Erza's. 'hmp...changing the subject...Still very lousy, He's a dragon slayer weakling! He can tell if you're lieing' The voice snapped at Lucy. _'Yeah? So am i'_ Lucy huffed at the voice. 'He's talking to you' Lucy felt her vision focus back on Laxus again. "I'm not some weakling who needs help! I apologize for waking you up, now go back to sleep" Lucy waved him off, lying down on the ground. She covered herself up with the blanket, hoping he would go away. 'You're weak, such a lousy lie. He wont even belive it' Lucy slowed her brething down, calming her heart rate. "Don't even think that we're done talkin' blondie" Laxus said strutting out of Lucy's tent. 'Good luck getting any sleep, Lucky Lucy Heartfillia' The voice laughed.

Freed and Laxus stood out side of Lucy's tent. "She was hitting her self?" Freed repeated. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest, a glare settled on his face. Freed seeing his impatience on a thin line. "I can put a barrier around her tent from hurting herself, she wont even know it's there...unless" Freed trailed off lost in thought. Lightning crack in the sky, followed by thunder booming. "Unless _What_?" Laxus made his body appear bigger, intimidating Freed. "Uh...U-Unless Lucy-san," Freed took a breath in. "Unless Lucy-san feel's that she cannot hurt herself." Freed said. He fumbled with his sword unconsciously. "O-Or She feels the magic" Freed stuttered, knowing that Laxus was in a bad mood. Laxus stared at the tent, thinking about the pro's and Con's. "Laxus-sama?" Freed said. Laxus grunted out, "Put up the barrier around out campsite...She wont think anything of it" Freed smiled brightly up at his leader. "Thats briliant! Why didn't i think of that?" Freed took off to the end of their camp. He started to write ruins.

Lucy stared up at the tent, she wanted to hide away all her feelings, hide away herself forever. Alas...She can't. 'Ya you fucking can't...You would hurt all your precious family...' The voice cackled. Liking the way it has a affect on her. She stood up, walking out of the tent. "It's morning?" Lucy muttered to her self, starting at the sky. "Didn't sleep so well?" Lucy looked at Evergreen. "No...My back is killing me." Lucy said. She rubbed her back. Evergreen tutted at Lucy. "Well you ARE injured...You're supposed to be resting" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "What am i supposed to do? Sit and stare at the forest?" Lucy shot back. Her brown eyes narrowing at Evergreen. _'She fell for it'_ Evergreen grinned. "True, Would you like to be here, in a forest, or at Fairy Tail." Evergreen pushed up her glasses, her eyes gleaming. 'haha! She fucking got you good!' Lucy gaped at her. Evergreen looked at her finger nail smugly. "I'm pretty sure at Fairy Tail, You would be smothered. You don't like being smuthered do you?" Evergreen smirked. Lucy full on gaped at her. "Fine" Lucy huffed, walking away from Evergreen. 'You're so fucking stupid. You should've known that she was going to do that! Even i could tell she was going to do that' The voice sneered at Lucy. "Well if you could tell that she was going to do that...why didn't you tell me?" Lucy muttered. '...' She grinned, feeling like she won. "What the hell are you grinning at, Blondie?" Laxus plopped down next to Lucy on the log. "It's making you look creepy." Laxus ask. Lucy snapped her head, glaring at Laxus. "I looked creepy? Then you must look fucking terrifying" Lucy snapped back. Laxus chuckled, "Good, Then people will stay away from me" 'He's trying to ruse you' the voice snarled. "Then that means you want to be alone? To not have any family. To not be in Fairy Tail? Where peole care about you" Lucy tilted her head, staring Laxus down. "So W-What you're saying is that you want to die alone. Not having children, no wife, no kids, no friends and no family?" Lucy continued.

Laxus stared back at Lucy, there was somthing different about her. She smelt different to. "No, that's not what im saying at all." Laxus narrowed his eyes. "I only let people close to me if they are deemed worthy of being my friend" Laxus saw her finger twitch, slightly. Only a dragon slayer would see it. Her eyes glossed over, the usal chocolate brown eyes now looked a very dull brown. Almost like she seemed dead. Her mouth opened and she begain to speek.


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _Laxus stared back at Lucy, there was somthing different about her. She smelt different to. "No, that's not what im saying at all." Laxus narrowed his eyes. "I only let people close to me if they are deemed worthy of being my friend" Laxus saw her finger twitch, slightly. Only a dragon slayer would see it. Her eyes glossed over, the usal chocolate brown eyes now looked a very dull brown. Almost like she seemed dead. Her mouth opened and she begain to speek._

* * *

 ** _NOW_**

"Hello Lightning Dragon Slayer" Laxus stared at Lucy. Her voice was an octave higher, a little more softer but held a lot of power. "I am the Celestial. I do not have much time, My little Star is in trouble. Something dwells in her head. Something dark." Laxus opened his mouth to speak, wanting to ask tons of questions. "There will be a time when we all meet. Then, I will answer your questions." She rushed out. Laxus closed his mouth, staring at her. "As I said, there is something evil in her mind. I want you to find get My little star to talk. Get her to trust you and help her." 'Lucys' eye's narrowed. Staring deeply in to Laxus' soul. "Your comrade, the Soul Seer, Will be a great help to My little Star." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Laxus perked up at Soul Seer. "Can you tell me what excatly a Soul Seer is?" Laxus ask. His grey eyes landed on Bixslow, staring at him. "A Soul Seer is a person that can see other peoples Soul. Whether they want to or not, Any Soul Seer is very usefull in Dark spells." She paused, looking up at the sky, seeing it was almost above them. "I must leave soon. There is some other thing about a Soul Seer you MUST know." She said Seriously. "If or When a Soul Seer and a Celestial Mage is used in a Dark Mage's Spell. Death will roam all over the world." Life seemed to come back in Lucy's Brown eyes. Blinking innocently, Lucy said. "Laxus? Why are you staring at me like that?" Her eyes narrowed. Glaring at Laxus fircely. Laxus thought of a quick lie. "You were the one staring at me first Blondie" Laxus remarked. Lucy's nose gave the slightly twitch. Her eyes serching Laxus' face. Seeing truth in his eyes, Lucy huffed. "Is that all you needed?" Lucy stood up, crossing her arms. She didn't even give him a chance to say anything.

LATER

Lucy held her keys in her palm. Feeling their warmth and comfort. Her fingers wrapped around the golden anf Silver keys. Holding them close to her heart. Today was a good day, Lucy had not heard the Voice, or as she likes to call it, Ruby. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Lucy whispered, knowing that they could hear her.

Laxus stared at the Blonde beauty. ' _The Soul Seer huh...'_ Laxus stared down Bixslow. _'What do you have to do with it?'_ Laxus huffed. "Bixslow!" Laxus called out to his comrade. Bixslow felt sweat start to pour down his face. "Follow me" Laxus grunted.

A few minutes later, both men were far away from the rest of the team. "When a Soul Seer and Celestial Mage are used in a Dark Mage spell, death will roam." Laxus stated. Bixslow's soul practically left his body. _'How does he know about that...Not even the Celestial mages know.'_ Bixslow panicked. "Who told you?" Bixslow seethed. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't tell, Though I want your version of what a Soul Seer is." Laxus stared at Bixslow. His grey eyes boring in Bixslows head. Bixslow reached up to his visor, pulling it off. Bixslow's red eyes glowed brightly, matching with his emotions. "Alright...I'll explain it." Bixslow sighed.

Lucy stared at the stars. Her mind whirling with thoughts and memories. "Lucy-san!" Evergreen called out. Freed following behind. "Lucy-san! We've been looking for you!" Freed called out. Lucy sighed, just wanting to be alone. "Sorry" Lucy muttered. Evergreen put her hands on her hips, like she was scolding a child. "You shouldn't run off like that. I was very worried about you." Evergreen worried. She moved her arms, crossing them over her chest. Making her breast push up. "Laxus and Bixslow just up and left not long after you." Evergreen added. Lucy's eyes brighted at a thought. "Hey, Do you know any of the constellations?" Lucy ask.

* * *

Laxus looked at Bixslow, starting to get impaciente. Bixslow finally held out his totems. "A Seith mage is a rare magic, right up there with Celestial mages." Bixslow sighed, watching his baby glide around his head. "A Soul Seer is a rare thing in a Seith Mage. Certain people only know about the powers we have." Laxus raised an eyes brow at his friend." A long time ago, Say 400, give or take. There was a peron named Anna, She along with Zeref opened up the Eclipse gate. The only person who knows why is a decendent of Anna" Bixslow rambled off topic. Laxus narrowed his eyes at Bixlsow. Bixslow coughed, "As i was saying, Anna and a Seith Mage met. They were used in the Eclipes gate, Creating massive distruction. Dark Mages from all around saw what a Celestial mage and Seith mage could do together." Bixslow huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes started to glow brightly. "Together a Celestial and Seith mage can destroy the world." Bixslow paused, looking over at Laxus. Who seemed to be in thought. Laxus tilted his head up, staring deadly in Bixslow's eyes. "You still have yet to tell me about the Soul Seer shit!" Laxus impacientely shouted. Bixslow threw his hands in the air, Fustration laced in his voice. "Laxus! Shut up and listen!" Bixslow sighed when Laxus shut his mouth. "A Soul Seer has two meanings. One: Soul Seer can see a soul, and use the magic. A Soul Seer also has the power to take a soul and dispell it. And a Soul Seer has the marking of a Seith magic somewhere on their body." Bixslow motioned to his face. "Two: A Soul Seer is the path way to hell. Bringing back the devil himself. Celestial mages are a path way to the Celestial world. Combind the two together and you get Satan in the Celestial world." Bixslow whispered. He got up in Laxus' face, trying to intimidate Laxus. "You have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even Gramps." Bixslow could feel his magic spike up. His magic speaked to him, _'...Release...'_ Laxus felt the twitch in his magic, "Fine. I wont tell anyone." Laxus grumbled. Bixslow put his hands on Laxus wide shoulders. "You must swear on the Bond of a Celestial mage and Seith mage." Bixslow voice went down a few octaves, and no longer held the playfulness that was usally there. Laxus could feel his muscles tense up. "How do I do that?" Laxus said, wondering what happened to his friend. "Your name, Lightning dragon slayer, must swear an oath to never reveal what was said to anyone." Bixslow stared down Laxus. His eyes glowed a bright green, a golden ring surrounded his pupil. "I, Laxus Dreyar, swear an oath to never repeat what was said in this coversation between the two of us." Laxus said. Bixslow magic reeled back in, His eyes went back to being red. "If you evendare to break that oath, you will suffer." Bixslow sighed. He removed his hands from Laxus' shoulder. "Why don't we go find Cosplayer? I'm pretty sure that they're freaking out." Bixslow stuck his tounge out, showing his guild mark proudly.

* * *

So Lucy told Freed and Evergreen about the contellations. "And that one is Leo the Lion" Lucy could feel her keys warm up slightly on her hip. "Lucy-san? May I ask a question?" Freed questioned. Lucy chuckled, "You just did, But yes you can Freed." Lucy teased. Evergreen huffed, still looking a the dark sky, lit up by the constellations. "How can you remeber all the stars?" Lucy heard Evergreen mutter. Freed's face turned a dark shade of red, "Er...Achem. Well I was wondering how your magic is compared to a Dragon Slayers magic?" Freed tried to calm down his blush. Lucy put her finger up to her mouth, looking at the sky. "I would say, Summoning a Zodiac key is like doing a dragons roar." Lucy raised her hand to the sky, As if she was trying to reach out to the stars. Her doe brown eyes moved to her Pink Guild mark. It was covered with scars, she then saw some of her bandages. Her happy mood now gone. "Lu?" Evergreen looked over to the blonde. There were big salty tears sliding down her face. "Lucy?!" Evergreen got in Lucy's face. She let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry. I'm always such a burden." Lucy gently pushed Evergreen off of her. Freed on the other hand was astonished on Lucy's magic ability. _'She can be as strong as Laxus-sama!'_ Freed almsot fainted at that thought. "-Still a burden" Freed's head snapped over to Lucy's figure. "You're no burden Lucy-sama!" Freed proclaimed, his pointer finger right in Lucy's face. "Sama?" Lucy muttered, no one had ever called Lucy 'sama'. "Lucy-sama! What made you think you're a burden!" Freed placed his hands on her shoulders. Lucy could feel her whole body tense up, expection an attack. "Even when I was on Team Natsu...someone still has to save me...Even now someone has to save me" Lucy pulled her body closer, pulleing her legs to her chest arms wrapped around. "I'm tired of beeing weak. I'm tired of having someone help me!" Lucy felt anger rush through her body. Evergreen put her hand underneath Lucy's chin, forcing her to look at Evergreens hazel eyes. "Everyone how has magic starts out not knowing about it. They have someone to teach them more about their magic. Then they get stronger. There is always a way to get stronger. Even if you're like Master. He can get stonger." Lucy's doe brown eyes watered slightly. "That means you can to Lucy" Evergreen pulled the fragile girl in to a hug. Lucy sniffled, trying not to cry. "I will do anything in my power to help you Lucy-sama!" Freed declared. That made lucy bawl, warm salty tears streamed down Lucy's rosy face.

Laxus and Bixslow walked back to the camp in silence. The only sound around them is crickets chirping and leafs crunching underneath their feet. ' _A Celestial and Seith mage can cause such a distruction...'_ Laxus felt this mind wonder...

* * *

FAIRY TAIL

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, breaking it in half. "RRRRAHHHHG! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Natsu had shouted. " _NATSU_ " Makarovs voice rang throughout the guild hall. "You will not go and look from Lucy!" His voice was so calm and deadly, no one moved. Not even Erza. "I HAVE TO GO FIND LUCE!" Natsu snapped back. Heat radiating off his body. ' _Forgive me Lucy...'_ Makarov though.  
"Lucy has been found! DO NOT GO LOOK FOR HER!" Makarov shouted.  
Natsu stared at his Gramps. "What...?" All his anger had fades away. ' _Luce is ok..._ _LUCY_ _IS OK!'_ Natsu thought. All his anger had rushed back. "Luce was found and YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Natsu roared. Makarovs hand grew, and slammed his hand on Natsu's body. "I can't go against one of my children wishes." His whole body grew to the size of a giant. "NO ONE WILL GO LOOK FOR LUCY GOT IT!?" Makarovs voice was very deep and intimating. " _Aye sir!"_


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously on Lucy is that you?..._

 _Natsu stared at his Gramps. "What...?" All his anger had fades away. 'Luce is ok...LUCY IS OK!' Natsu thought. All his anger had rushed back. "Luce was found and YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Natsu roared. Makarovs hand grew, and slammed his hand on Natsu's body. "I can't go against one of my children wishes." His whole body grew to the size of a giant. "NO ONE WILL GO LOOK FOR LUCY GOT IT!?" Makarovs voice was very deep and intimating. " Aye sir!"_

* * *

 ** _NOW_**

Lucy felt shivers go up her spine. Something bad was going to happen. "Lucy-sama! Laxus-san and Bixslow are back!" Freed called out. Lucy walked out of her tent. "Laxus-san!" Freed tackled the poor man in a hug. "San?" Lucy heard Laxus mutter. "Hahaha! what happened to Sama Freed?" Bixslow questioned. His visor back on his face, "Lucy-sama needs it more than Laxus-san" Freed proudly puffed out his chest. Lucy shook her head slightly, "I still can't get over the Sama." Lucy said. Laxus stared at Lucy, there was something different with her. Mentally. "Blondie, Me and Bixslow need to talk to you." Laxus grunted. Lucy rolled her eyes, huffing at the nickname that he gave her. "You're blonde to Laxus." Lucy teased. Evergreen pulled Freed away to

Laxus looked at Bixslow who was looking at Lucy, who was glaring at Laxus. "Could you...Tell us about the Soul Seer?" Lucy felt her body tense up. Her brown eyes glared at the two. 'Lie to them...Lie to the people who helped you...' Lucy heard the voice say. She gasp, Her breath taken out of her lungs. 'Do it...Lie to them...You're a horrible person.' Lucy's hands went in her hair, pulling and tugging at her blonde strands. "Just make it stop!" Lucy cried out. 'Oh such a wonderful, thing. Your fear and desperation.' The voice cackled. "Cosplayer!" Bixslow cradled her body, Looking over her face. "Cosplayer! What's wrong?" Bixslow gently pulled her hands away from her hair. Stopping Lucy from pulling her blonde strands off her head. 'Go ahead...tell them about how you hear voices in your head! Tell them!' Lucy curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself. "Make them go away! Make the voice go AWAY!"

FAIRY TAIL (Im so mean :p)

Makarov sighed, the guild; Mainly Natsu, Pestered him about where Lucy was. "For the last time Natsu! I'm not telling you where Lucy is!" Makarov's rage started to build up. Sure he loved the annoying brats, but this time. It was Lucy who was and still is in danger. "I want to see Lucy Gramps! She's my partner!" Natsu tried desperately to get information out of Makarov. Heat radiated off of Natsu's body. "Tell me where she is!" Natsu roared. The guild members quite down, Natsu rarely ever yelled at the Master. Hell no one ever shouted at the Master. Makarov shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Natsu!" Makarovs warned him. "Lucy is ok! Then she should just come home!" Natsu shouted. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu...You got to think of it this way, Lucy was kidnapped by someone. Someone who we dont even know about." Erza said. Her scarlet hair covered her left eye, "Lucy...She was hurt badly...Very bad. To the point where Lucy doesn't want to come back to Fairy Tail"

Everyone stared at Erza, In a way she was right. With that being said Natsu grabbed a mission off the bored, storming out of the guild. Makarov sighed, "He'll be back...Give him a day Erza, then go find the boy and bring him back." Makarov ordered.

* * *

EVERGREEN AND FREED

"What do you think they are talking about?" Evergreen looked over at the two men and one women. Freed crossed his arms, huffing, "If they hurt Lucy-sama they will feel my wrath" Freed muttered. Evergreen just stared at Freed, 'What could Freed possibly do to Laxus..?' Evergreen mused in her head. Evergreen saw Lucy crumple to the ground, pulling at her hair. "...AWAY!" With out a thought, Evergreen and Freed ran over to them. "Lucy/Lucy-sama!" The two of them shouted. The blonde kept screaming on the top of her lungs, "GO AWAY!" Freed put his palm on lucy forehead. "Laxus, Call the magic council. Get Mest and Lahar. Bixslow get a cold wet towl, Evergreen help me write some enchantments." Freed ordered. They all rush off doing what Freed told them to do.

CELESTIAL WORLD

* * *

Leo yet again slams his palms on the table. "What is wrong with Lucy?" Capricorn looked up from his small black note book. "Scince Lucy-sama got out of the hell hole, I've noticed that she's been talking more to herself." Capricorn snapped his note book closed. Leo growled at Capricorn. "Why didn't you say something?!" Leo shouted. His body shaking with furry of a lion. Capricorn looked over to Leo. "Lucy-sama always talks to her self. As if she was talking to us through the keys." Capricorn said. Aries placed her hand on Leo's shoulder. "L-Lucy-san likes to talk to us, even if we are not called." Aries stuttered. Leo sighed, The anger still placed over his body. "I know you want to help the brat..." Another voice spoke up this time. All eyes looked over to the mermaid. "But being angry at one another won't help." She crossed her arms over her chest, closing her dark blue eyes. "What we can do is ask the King what we _can_ do to _help_." Aquarius said.

"My friends," the spirit Kings voice booked the whole realm. "What is the problem, Leo the Lion" The spirit King looks down. Leo stepped forward, holding his head high. "Recently Our Master, Lucy Heartfillia, was kidnapped by a dark mages." Leo's voice went down octave's. Hands clenched by his sides, trying to hide his emotions from "She was rescued by some of her guild mates..."Leo cleared his throat. "During the time she was kidnapped, They had put a Dragon Lacrimia. A Celestial Lacrimia." Leo summed up. His eyes flashed golden, "We have noticed after she was rescued, that she started talking to herself. A few hours ago, Lucy had a break down. Screaming to go away. We think that something is inhabiting her mind." Leo added.  
The spirit King rubbed his over long mustache. "My Friends...What do you think I can do to help?" The Spirit King said. Aquarius moved next to Leo, the leader of the Zodiacs. "We want you to help our Master, Our Friend. Help her with the darkness of what ever is in her mind." Aquarius said. The spirit king nodded his head. "Lucy Heartfillia, the Celestial Mage Princess and Celestial Dragon Slayer." The spirit King grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "I shall help out your master." The spirit King's voice boomed.

* * *

Rain bested against the canvas roof, drips of water running down the sides. On the inside, there layed a beautiful blonde women. Everyone once and a while the women would cough and wheeze. Her body pale as paper, sweat beeding down her face. "Evergreen go cool this towl off!" Freed ordered. He placed his hand on Lucy's head, feeling if her fever had gone down. "It's still not going down," Freed muttered. "Somethin' is wrong" Laxus grunted. They all sat there listening. Lucy's body wracking cough was the only thing that they could hear. "It stopped raining." Bixslow said. Freed stood up from kneeling, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Freed moved the flap to the side, peaking outside. Freed's jaw dropped, staring outside in awe. He pushed away the rest of the flap, standing up. "Freed? What's wrong?" Evergreen ask.

Freed's head popped back in, "You got to see this" The others, minus Lucy, walked out of the tent. "Oh my...!" Laxus' hands fell to his side, eyes wide with shock. Evergreen covered her mouth, staring up at the sky. Bixslow's tongue fell out of his mouth. The rain was going back in to the sky, frozen in mid air. Nothing was moving. "Hello Humans" The gigantic humanoid person boomed. They stood frozen, awe'd at the rain and the gigantic humanoid man. "I am the celestial spirit king. It has come to me that my old friend, is ill" The celestial spirit king stood imposing, broad-shouldered figure. One thing stood out the most, his his light, oversize mustache. It went down to his diagonally reach his upper torso when he is still and almost extending past his shoulders, with massive and extremely scruffy ends. Freed shook himself out of the shock, "Old Friend?" His eyes narrowed, glaring at the humanoid man. The spirit king nodded, "Lucy Heartfillia, It had come to my concern that some _thing_ has possessed her." The spirit king's voice echoed. His red, pupil-less eyes are most outlined by a deep shade (and he has a slight hint of wrinkles on his face) stared them down, daring them to fight against him. Laxus glared up at the man, "Why should we trust you?! For all we could know, YOU could be the one Hurting Lucy!" Laxus growled. The Spirit Kings eyes narrowed, Magic swirled around everything. The trees moved violently, the wind almost throwing Laxus and his group in the air. "Lucy Heartfillia's celestial spirits came up to me, Begging me to do something! SO I HAVE!" His voice boomed. Golden circles surrounded the Spirit King's feet. Celestial Spirits started to appear, all of them staring. Some of them stood out than most. "Lucy's Keys..." Evergreen breathed out. Loke stepped forward, his eyes pleading. "Please..Let our King help Lucy" Bixslow stepped up for Laxus, (Who was about to explode with rage) "How can we help?" With that being said, The spirit King nodded. "I will need to have My old Friend in my hand." Stretching his arm outward.

Laxus leaned against the tree, watching the spirit king do his work. "So what exactly is this 'spell' You are doing?" Laxus shouted. The spirit king's red eyes, stared down Laxus. "hmph" Waving his hand over Lucy's body. They watched as her body glowed all kinds of colors. Bixslow gaped, "Thats...Her soul..." Bixslow stared up in amazement. The spirit king placed his hand over the golden ball, Lucy's Soul. _'It's so beautiful...i've never seen anything like this...all the warmth...all the peace she brings...'_ Bixslow closed his eyes, taking in all the warmth he felt. _'This is truly...the Light of Fairy Tail'_

* * *

SPIRIT KING

The Spirit King, he could feel all the warmth and peace Lucy brought. He could feel it when they first met. But now...Now it was waving off of her, he could see it flowing off of her. When she was near her friends (even in her sleep) It hugged them, wavering the darkness in anyone. All except for herself. Opening his mouth he began to speak. "I, Ruler of the Spirit Realm, the Spirit King, force all darkness away! Banishing to the deepest of the Shadow Realm!" His red Pupils eyes glowed brightly. His Magic clashing with Lucy's. Both fighting the Darkness that roamed in Lucy's soul. "Darkness Annihilation!" Golden circles popped up, enclosing Lucy.

* * *

LUCY

 _'Why is everything so dark...?'_ Protective arms ghosted around Lucy. _'I feel so safe in the Darkness...Yet...I feel so sad...'_ It held Lucy so close, promising her. _'So warm...just like mama's hugs.'_ Lucy let herself feel at home, with her mothers hugs with her Fathers smiles and jokes. She could feel the Darkness start to go away. _'No..! I want mama...I want papa!'_ Lucy tried so hard to fight back. A small light broke through the darkness. Lucy stared at it. It felt so familar. _'It's feels like home...'_ A small prick at her right hand made her look down. There layed a pink mark. _'Fairy tail...thats my home...'_ Lucy pushed herself up. Stumbling as she tried to make her way to the light. _'I want Fairy tail...my home!'_ Lucy pushed her self. Warm arms tightened around her body. Pushing the air out of her. The light dimmed. 'No!' It pulled Lucy away, "Ssssssstay" It hissed out. _'no! I want to leave!'_ Lucy pushed forward. "SSSSSSSTAY!" Lucy willed her body to fight, to win a battle, to be free. 'I want my friends! I want my family!' The light shinned so bright. It was the kind of brightness that sears into your retinas making her close them for fear of going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look grey and dull. It was a brightness to rival the sun itself. Lucy reached out to the light, gasping when it pulled her. "NOOO Ssssssstay...ssssstay with your family..." it hissed. Lucy ignored the hissing. _ ' Fairy Tail is my home!' _

With a sharp intake Lucy jolted up. Her eyes wide with shock. "It's good to see you my old Friend" The spirit king 'Whispered' He gently placed her back on the ground, "Thank you..." Lucy said. Lucy's legs gave out from underneath her, Luckly Bixslow was standing next to her. _"May the divine protection of the stars watch over you!"_ The Spirit King's body dissolved Along with any other spirits who where summoned by their king. The rain fell back to the ground, time resuming. "That was the spirit king!?" Freed giggled. (Yes..giggled) Lucy blinked slowly, her gaxe unfocused. "Yeah..." Lucy's speech slurred. "That was stache face" Bixslow carried Lucy back in to the tent. "Get some well rest Cosplayer...You still are sick" Bixslow scolded Lucy like she was three. "Sir yes sir!" Lucy gave a mock salute.


End file.
